


Not Everybody is Bad

by MisticRays



Category: Achievement Hunter, Fake AH crew - Fandom, GTA Universe - Fandom, Rooster Teeth
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisticRays/pseuds/MisticRays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley is a reporter. Her latest obsession? The Fake AH Crew. She will give anything to do a story on them. But what happens when BM Vagabond, the Crews psychotic killer, saves her? Will she use him as a source to get her story? Or will something grow between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well that was unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing this for a while now so please let me know what you think of the first chapter!

I woke up to the music of horns blaring and sirens wailing. When you lived in a big city like I did, you got used to these rude awakenings. I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. I had plans to meet my friends later tonight but I decided to head out a bit early and get some shopping done. Once my shower was done I headed back into my bedroom and tried to decide on what to wear. It was supposed to be hot out but I couldn’t resist pulling on a pair of jeans. I threw on a light blue blouse and stood in front of my mirror. My black hair was a mess of tangles which took a bit to work out. The only thing I hated about mornings. My hair. Once that was tamed I added a bit of makeup, making my dark green eyes stand out a bit more and went to the kitchen.

I lived in a small apartment, not too far from any major stores. It made life so much easier since I didn’t have a car. There were only three rooms. Four if you counted the bathroom. The kitchen, which had the front door, was attached to the living room and my bedroom was attached to that. It really wasn’t much but it was enough for the time being. I made myself some waffles and settled down on the couch, flipping the TV on.

“In other news, the Fake AH Crew has struck again. This time they robbed a local bank, taking over $100,000. When the cops arrived the Crew was already long gone. Thankfully, no pedestrians were hurt.” The news lady continued to babble on about other things that I didn’t care about. The Fake AH Crew was the number one most wanted gang. They stole from anywhere, not caring about anything. As a reporter, fresh out of college, I was intrigued by them. There had been a few people who did articles on the Crew but I wanted to delve deeper into it. For the past few months I had been tracking every place they hit, trying to connect it all to no avail. The targets were randomly selected and the Fake AH Crew hit them whenever they felt like it. They had once gone five months without robbing anyplace. It made no sense and I absolutely loved it.

I finished the last bite of my breakfast and turned the TV off. I left my plate on the coffee table and headed for the door, slipping on a pair of sneakers and grabbing my purse. The one thing I did hate about not having a car was grocery shopping. It wouldn’t be so bad if the city I lived in wasn’t directly under the sun and was always hot as hell but then again I was the one who decided to move there so I couldn’t complain too much. I started the twenty minute trek to the nearest grocery store, putting my headphones in and finding a random song. I decided to take a shortcut through the alleyways, hoping it would shave off a few minutes of walking. I realised this was a bad idea, however, when someone roughly grabbed my and slammed me against a building.

“Hey pretty lady,” The guy who grabbed me ripped my earbuds and pinned my hands above my head. “What are you doing out all by your lonesome? Don’t you know this is a dangerous city? Weirdos crawl all over the streets.”

“Like you?” I tried to kick him but he moved out of the way.

“Now that wasn’t very nice. I’m just trying to make conversation. Keep misbehaving and I’ll have to teach you a lesson.” He grinned.

“I don’t have any money on me if that’s what you’re looking for.” I struggled against his grip.

“That’s okay sweetheart. I know something else of yours I want.” His eyes raked down my body with a hungry look.

“No,” I realised what he was going to do and tried to fight back even harder. “No, please don’t.”

“Oh relax darling. Hey you might even enjoy it.” He started undoing his pants.

“No!” I kicked at him again, this time hitting him in the knee. His leg buckled and he fell, letting me go as he clutched at his leg.

“You fucking bitch,” He growled. “You’re going to pay for that.” He made a grab for me but I moved out of the way and started running down the alley. I could hear him get up and started chasing after me, although he kept grunting in pain which gave me some satisfaction. I turned a corner and ran into someone and was almost knocked down but whoever I bumped into caught me just in time. I looked up and found myself staring at a black skull mask. My breath caught in my throat as I realised who it was. BM Vagabond or The Vagabond as some people called him. Part of the Fake AH Crew, he was known as a psychopath who went on killing sprees whenever he felt like it. Just then the man who attacked me caught up but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who I was with.

“Vagabond,” he whispered and then cleared his throat. “Uh…would you mind returning the little lady there? We have some…unfinished business to take care of.” Vagabond looked down at me then back up to the other guy before wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer to him.

“I think,” his voice came through the mask clearly which surprised me. “That she doesn’t want to be returned.” His voice was deep and smooth and he sounded very calm. Almost emotionless. It was one of the things that tended to frighten people when it came to him aside from the scary mask.

“I don’t think she gets to make that choice. See she attacked me. Wanted my money or something and when I tried to defend myself she injured my leg. It’s only fair that she pay the hospital bill.” The man tried to smile. Looking at him now he seemed like your everyday kind of guy. He wasn’t dirty looking and was wearing nice looking clothes. It made me wonder why he had turned to rape women in alleyways.

 _“This isn’t the time!”_ I thought to myself. My reporter side was taking over and right now, in the middle two dangerous people, was not something I wanted.

“You know, the one thing I hate is lying,” The Vagabond said sadly. “It really is an ugly trait to have.”

“I’m not lying! That girl there is a criminal and should be put in jail!” Before I knew it there was a loud bang and the guy fell, a bullet in his head.

“So should I,” The Vagabond put his gun away and let me go. “I am so sorry about that. I hope I didn’t frighten you?” He asked. I shook my head. “Good! I hate using my gun unless absolutely necessary. What is your name?”

“Ashley.” I replied. Probably not a good idea to give a known killer your name but at the moment I was kind of in shock.

“Well Ashley what exactly are you doing walking around the alleys by yourself? You’re lucky I was here. God only knows what that guy was going to do.” His eyes flicked back to the man he was talking about and shook his head.

“I-I was on my way to the store. I’ve taken the shortcut up there for a while now and nothing has ever happened.” I explained.

“Don’t you have a car?” He asked. I shook my head. He stared at me for a moment before reaching out his hand. “Give me your phone.” He demanded.

“Excuse me?” I raised an eyebrow, really confused.

“I assume you at least have a cell phone?”

“Well yes, but why do you want it?” I slowly pulled my phone out, unlocked it, and handed it over. Man I was doing a lot of dumb things that day. Instead of answering, The Vagabond took my phone and started typing something. When he was done he locked my phone again and handed it back.

“Call that number if you ever need a ride somewhere,” he instructed. “Just tell them I gave you permission and they’ll come get you. Oh! And make sure you say “James” when they ask. See you around Ash.” He winked at me and started walking away.

“Thank you!” I called after him. “For saving me.” He waved and continued walking. Once he was out of sight I hurried back into the direction I had come from, refusing to look at the dead body. Once I was back on the street again I continued heading to the store, trying to make sure I looked okay in every window I passed. I was extremely confused as to what happened in the alley but I didn’t want to dwell on it too much. The fact that I was alive and unharmed was the main part.

When I got to the store I made quick work of getting everything I needed. It wasn’t too much really, just a few of the necessities, but I wanted to get home as quickly as possible. However, when I got outside I was reminded of the number The Vagabond put in my phone. Biting my lip, I looked through my contact list until I found it. It was named “FreeTaxi” but the number looked like a cell number. Taking a deep breath I called it.

“Hello?”A cheerful woman picked up.

“Um…hi…I was told to uh call this number if I needed a ride?”

“Who told you?” All cheerfulness was gone from her voice. It turned cold and serious and I instantly regretted calling.

“James.” I replied.

“Oh! Okay! Yeah sure we can send someone! Where are you and what’s your name so the driver can find you?” I gave her the information. “Alrighty then! Should be there soon.” She hung up. Well that was…weird. I shook my head and waited for the car to arrive. When it did I was shocked. It was probably the sexiest looking car I had ever seen. Sleek and black, it rode low with very dark tinted windows. Red was reflecting off of it in the sunlight. It was amazing and I think I started drooling. The car pulled in front of me and the door opened and a man stepped out wearing sunglasses and a suit. He had light blond hair and was a bit shorter than me.

“Are you Ashley?” He asked. I nodded. “Hello! I’m Kerry at your service! Let me take those for you!” He took my bags from me and put them in the trunk of the car. “So, where are we heading?”

“I have a small apartment on Central.” I replied.

“Then off to Central we go!” Kerry opened the passenger door for me and waited for me to slip in before closing it and running over to the driver’s side. Once he was in he started the car back up and took off away from the store. “So. How did you meet him?”

“Him?”

“James? The Vagabond?” Kerry clarified.

“Oh um he saved me this morning and gave me the number in case I needed a ride.” I explained.

“He saved you?” Kerry asked. “Vagabond saved you?!” He burst out laughing. “The psychopath saved you!”

“I was…kind of shocked about it too.” I admitted.

“No wonder! And then he just let you use this number too! He must like you.” Kerry mused.

“Is…is that a good thing?”

“Well it’s better than if he didn’t. Although he is dangerous either way, it’s least likely he’ll kill you when he likes you.”

“Oh…” The rest of the ride was in silence. It didn’t take too long, my usual twenty minute walked turned into a ten minute drive. When we arrived at my place Kerry pulled up to the curve and hopped out, popping the truck and opening my door up for me again. He helped me carry my things upstairs and put them down at the door.

“Alrighty then! If you ever need another lift just give Lindsay a call and I’ll come get you again.” He bowed a little and left. I stood there for a moment, confused as hell, before shaking myself and opening my door. I brought everything in and set it on the counter. I pulled my phone out and unlocked it, opening up my contacts again. I was about to close it down to open another app but something caught my eye. Just under “FreeTaxi” was a new name.

“James Vagabond.” I said to myself. “He put his number in my phone.” What the fuck was I supposed to do with that?


	2. Making a Date with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley still decides to go out with her friends and meets a very tall dark and puppy dog stranger.

I applied the last bit of makeup and studied myself in the mirror. Despite what happened earlier today I was still determined to go out with my friends. I was wearing a really nice black dress that went to my knees. It had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline and, paired with my black boots, looked fucking amazing. I heard my phone ding and went over to it, expecting it to be my friends saying they were outside waiting. Instead I found a message from BM Vagabond.

“Oh God…” I whispered. Bracing myself, I opened the text.

“ _Hey. Don’t freak out. I sent a text from your phone to mine so I could get your number because I thought you’d never text me. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee sometime._ ” Wait what? I re-read the text, wondering if I read it right. Yup, I did. BM Vagabond just fucking asking me to go for coffee with him. I stood there in shock, wondering how to reply to that. I heard a honk outside and went over to my kitchen window, seeing my friend’s car. Sighing, I locked my phone and grabbed my purse before heading out. I quickly went down the stairs and slipped into my friend’s car.

“Hey Ashley!” Megan greeted as I closed the door. My other two friends, Kay and Casey were there as well. Kay was sitting in the front seat typing away on her phone but she gave me a quick wave over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes. She had just gotten into a relationship with someone she met at work and ever since then she hasn’t been able to think about anything else.

“Hey you okay? You look a little pale.” Casey said, putting her hand on my forehead.

“Yeah I’m fine.” I lied. I could tell she didn’t believe me but she didn’t say anything more. All three of them were dressed to impress. With Megan wearing a light blue dress, Kay in a dark purple and Casey in a red one they made for a very colourful team. Kay and Casey even got streaks in their blonde hair that matched their dresses. I looked over at Megan’s dark brown hair and noticed she had put in some colourful extensions. Thanks to our dark hair it was too much of a hassle to get our hair bleached and then coloured. At least Kay and Casey already had light hair so they only spent half the time getting it done.

“So according to Joel there have been a lot of guys asking about you, Ashley.” Kay put her phone down and turned in her seat to look at me.

“Great.” I rolled my eyes.

“Oh come on! At least dance with someone!” She whined. The bar we were going to was run by a friend of ours, Joel Heyman. We had been going there since he opened it up and I had become…sort of famous among the crowds. I was too busy to deal with relationships or anything like that and whenever a guy asked me to dance or offered me a drink I always turned them down. It became a game among the regulars to try and get me to dance with someone. I didn’t really mind though. It was actually kind of fun. Sometimes I would say yes but then have second thoughts and would go sit down again. Even Joel added to the game, saying whoever got me to dance would get free drinks for the rest of the night.

We got to the bar and all of us scrambled out of Megan’s car, wanting to get in and have fun. The bar was inside of an old building that had been practically falling apart when Joel bought it. However it turned out to be a great investment when it ended up being named the biggest bar in the city. Joel had three floors to work with then he bought the building and he used up all the space he could. Each floor had its own theme and there were counters set up on each floor so people didn’t have to walk all the way downstairs to get another drink. The themes were really cool too, kind of like a trip through time. Or at least that’s what Joel promised everyone. The first floor was set up to be like an 80’s disco. The dance floor was made up of different coloured tiles that lit up in time with the music. There was a giant disco ball above the dance floor and almost all the tables had bean bag chairs but there were a few normal looking chairs throughout the room. I think Joel lost the 80’s feel when he decided to put a huge rocket ship in one corner that you could sit in but nobody really said anything about it.

I didn’t know what the other two floors looked like, preferring the first floor since it was easier to leave when drunk, but the others said they were pretty cool too. The second floor was more like a modern day bar and the third floor was more futuristic. However each floor had something to do with space so we were pretty sure Joel had a thing for that.

As soon as we walked through the doors Joel looked up from whatever drink he was making and waved us over. Joel had black hair that was messy no matter what you did with it. Seriously. We kidnapped him one night and tried to tame it but nothing worked. He also had dark brown eyes and a somewhat beard growing. He could never seem to be able to get a full beard which annoyed him like crazy.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite group of girls,” he greeted. “What can I get you tonight?”

“Margarita for me.” Megan said, already eyeing up all the guys in the room. The other two placed their orders and went to go find a table once they got their drinks.

“And for you?” Joel turned to me.

“Stawberry and peach daiquiri please.” Joel nodded and started working on my drink.

“So, got any new information on the Crew for your article?” Joel asked.

“Not really. They seem to be hiding right now. You won’t believe what happened earlier today though.” I launched into the events of earlier and as I talked Joel’s face went from pale to white as a sheet.

“Oh God. Ash you weren’t hurt or anything were you?” Joel asked. I shook my head. “You are one lucky lady. Most people wouldn’t survive meeting BM Vagabond.”

“I know! It’s been driving me crazy! Why would he save me?” I shook my head. “Anyways I should get back to my friends.”

“Alright well…just keep an eye out eh? This city is full of dangerous criminals but you definitely do not want BM Vagabond knocking at your door.” Joel handed me my drink and then went to go help someone else. I headed back over to my friends and sat down, catching the tail-end of whatever Megan was saying.

“—and then he just leaves.”

“Oh wow. All that trouble and he just completely gives up.” Kay shook her head.

“Who gave up?” I asked.

“I was just telling them about that date I went on last week.” Megan replied.

“Oh yeah. That. I thought he was going to be the one for you too.” I pouted.

“Same.” Megan shook her head.

“So Ashley,” Casey turned to me. “When are you and Joel going to become a thing?”

“Huh?”

“Oh come on. We saw you two making eyes at each other over there.” Casey went on.

“I ship it.” Kay laughed.

“No. Don’t ship it. There is no ship to be sailed.” I groaned.

“I think you guys would be cute together.” Megan said.

“He’s sixteen years older than me!” I protested. “Plus he has a line of girls wanting to go home with him every night!” It was true. We once stuck around until closing because Joel had bragged about it before. He wasn’t kidding.

“So you have thought about it.” Casey snickered.

“No! I’m just saying that if he were attracted to me I can’t see why.” I huffed. Just then my phone buzzed. I took it out of my bag and unlocked it.

**James Vagabond: Being with Joel isn’t worth it. He’s more into one night stands.**

Wait…what? I looked up, my eyes darting around me. There wasn’t any people that close to us to be able to hear us over the music.

**James Vagabond: You still haven’t answered about coffee.**

“Hey Ashley? What’s up? You look scared. Is everything okay?” Kay asked, trying to look at my phone.

“Hm? Oh it’s nothing. Um…I’m going to go out for some air.”

“Want us to go with you?” Casey asked.

“No it’s alright. I’ll be back soon.” I slipped from my seat and made my way through the crowd of people to the door. As I passed Joel I could see concern on his face but he didn’t say anything. When I was outside I unlocked my phone again and sent a reply to James Vagabond.

**Ashley: Are you following me?**

**James Vagabond: No. Why did you want me to?**

**Ashley: No.**

**James Vagabond: Just thought I’d ask.**

**Ashley: How did you overhear my conversation? There was nobody around us.**

I heard a ding right behind me and I froze. Slowly turning, I found myself facing a very handsome stranger. He had sandy blonde hair that was tied back into a small ponytail, his eyes were a really bright blue and he had a light sprinkling of stubble around his jaw. He was wearing dark jeans with a leather jacket and biker boots and I could see a white t-shirt peeking out from under the jacket.

“I passed your table when you guys were talking about it. Thought it was funny.” The stranger said. Fear shot through me as my mind caught up with what was going on. BM Vagabond was standing in front of me. I guessed he could see how scared I was because he put his hands up and took a step back. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” Deciding not to believe him I quickly turned and started running down the street. “Oh come on! Ash!” I heard him start running after me which only made me run faster. Now, I loved dresses. I loved the different styles and colours and material. I didn’t love the fact that I couldn’t fucking run in them. Why couldn’t I have worn pants instead? I turned down an alley but realised by mistake when I saw it was a dead end.

“Fuck.” I whispered. I turned around and saw him slowly walking towards me.

“Can we talk about this?” He asked. I turned back around and saw a ladder at the end of the alley and took off towards it. “Stop running!” He yelled. Just before I made it to the ladder he grabbed me around the waist and pinned me against the wall. He grabbed my hands and held on to them tightly, stopping me from pushing him away. I was about to scream but he clamped a hand over my mouth. “Why must you be so troublesome?” He whispered. “I’m going to let go of you now. If you scream and we’ll be in this exact same position again and we both don’t want that. Okay?” I nodded and he took a step back. I turned around slowly and looked up at him. He looked tensed, like he was waiting for me to start running again. When it became apparent I wasn’t going anywhere he relaxed.

“Why were you at the bar?” I demanded, my voice shaky.

“Joel’s a good friend of mine. I go there every once and a while to see how he’s doing. I saw you walk through the door and thought I’d say hi but I had no idea how to start a conversation with you and then I walked by your table because I was going to leave when I heard you talking about Joel and I decided to just send that text.” He rambled. “I honestly had no idea you were going to show up. I was actually surprised you did considering what happened earlier.”

“Why did you leave your number in my phone?”

“Geeze you’re good at the Q&A thing. You a cop?” He joked.

“Reporter. Don’t dodge the question.” I snapped.

“I thought you were cute?” He shrugged. “I wanted to meet you under better circumstances.”

“You’re fucking BM Vagabond! You’re the most wanted psychopathic killer in this city! How is meeting you at all a better circumstance?” I asked.

“I’m not BM Vagabond all the time,” he snapped. “I have a name and a completely different lifestyle when I’m not wearing the mask.”

“Oh really?” I crossed my arms.

“Yes! And that’s the part I wanted you to know! The calm, nice guy who doesn’t go on murder sprees or rob banks or run with the most dangerous crew in the city!”

“Why?”

“Because you have no idea how lonely it is being me! I can’t talk to anyone, I can’t get close to anyone, my only friends are in the Crew and they can only offer so much…I’m losing my mind in this solitude I’ve set myself in. I just…I wanted a friend.” He finished. I was in shock. BM Vagabond just admitted he was lonely. “Look, I know I didn’t go about it in the proper way. I must look like a total creep right now. Can we just…pretend this is the first time we’ve ever met?” He looked like a lost puppy to be perfectly honest. Standing there in the middle of the alley, big blue eyes and a little pout…I was starting to see him as an actual human with feelings instead of some crazy killer.

“Sure.” What am I doing? Was I insane? This guy was known to turn from cooperative to killing an entire office of cops in one second! I was just standing there, running not even on my mind anymore, and I was agreeing to befriend him! But then he looked up at me with such an adorable and hopeful look that my heart broke and I couldn’t do anything.

“Well then I’m James Ryan Haywood, but I prefer being called Ryan.” He stuck his hand out and I took it.

“Ashley Williams.” I said.

“Well Ashley Williams would you like to go out for coffee with me tomorrow?” Ryan asked.

“Sure.” I nodded and watched him bounce on his feet happily, a smile playing at his lips.

“Do you know the little coffee shop on fourth? Right across from the clothes store?”

“Yeah I know it.”

“Meet there around ten?” I nodded and Ryan’s little smile turned into a grin. “Great! Okay! Uh…see you then I guess.” He waved and started walking away but turned back almost immediately. “Oh and um…should you see…five guys in a car following you tomorrow don’t worry about it…I came here with the Crew and so they’ll probably just want to make sure you aren’t some under cover cop.” With that he left, this time turning around and walking backwards just so he could wave at me again.

“He is one strange guy…” I said to myself. Just then my phone rang. “Hello?” I answered.

“Where the fuck are you?!” Megan yelled. Oh. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote chapter two and I feel so much better about this one. I really wanted to play up the whole "cutesy killer" vibe with Ryan and I think I overdid it but oh well.


	3. Never say yes to a gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley meets with Ryan for coffee who agrees to help her land her dream job. However it might involve getting kidnapped by the Fake AH Crew.

It was almost ten and I was already at the coffee shop Ryan had spoken about. I was sitting in a far corner, a vanilla bean and banana frappuccino sitting in front of me. He should be here any moment. I was really nervous for some reason. I had gone out for coffee with tons of people. Then again…none of them were crazy killers. As far as I knew. The bell above the door rang and I looked up, meeting Ryan’s blue eyes. He smiled and waved, heading up to the counter to order. There wasn’t too many people in the room so it didn’t take long and soon enough he was grabbing the seat across from me.

“You look nice.” He said. I was wearing a sweater that was cut low on my shoulders. The sleeves had holes so I could put my thumbs through them and it was a really nice dark blue. I was wearing jeans and converses and decided to take my contacts out and wear my glasses.

“Thanks,” I blushed. He did too, actually. He was wearing a tight black shirt and jeans and it looked really good on him.

“So, Miss Ashley, why is it that a good looking gal like yourself has the reputation of a tease at Joel’s Bar?” Ryan asked.

“You heard about that huh?” I blushed.

“Joel mentioned a few times this woman who never wanted anything to do with a guy.”

“I’ve just been so focused on finding a job right for me and surviving in this crazy town that I haven’t really had time to think about guys in that way.” I shrugged.

“That’s too bad,” Ryan said, looking away. “Guys can be a lot of fun.”

“Oh really?” I asked, smirking. Ryan seemed to realise what he said and backtracked.

“I mean, I don’t know personally but I hear from others that….well I mean I’m not….I…” He made a face and shut up, leaving me giggling.

“It’s alright, stud. I know what you meant.” He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed again.

“Hey so…why did you agree to having coffee with me?” Ryan asked, peeking up at me through his eyelashes.

“Because for one spilt second you looked almost cute and I couldn’t say no.” I replied.

“Almost?!” He said in mock anger. “I’ll have you know that I am the cutest guy around!”

“Oh really? Says who?”

“Girls.”

“Your mom doesn’t count.”

“Watch it, kid. I might just take you out back and teach you a lesson.” He winked.

“A lesson eh?” I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

“Mmhmm. I am a pro at teaching lessons. I could run a class.” Ryan boasted.

“Yes because we want a bunch of yous running around.” I laughed.

“I…yeah that might not be a good idea.” He agreed. We were quiet for a bit, drinking our coffees in content silence. I was actually very happy I agreed to meet him.

“So, what do you do besides your day job?” I asked after a bit. He seemed confused at first before he realised I was talking about his other half.

“Not much really. Just kind of hang out at my apartment, go out with my friends sometimes, play video games…that’s about it.” Ryan shrugged. “What about you? Reporter huh? Must be fun.”

“I wouldn’t know,” I replied. Ryan raised an eyebrow. “I need to prove that I am capable writing a good article that the public would love to read.”

“So do you have any ideas?” Ryan asked.

“Well…” I trailed off.

“What?”

“I’ve been following the Fake AH Crew and tracking their movements to try and see if I can uncover some kind of pattern in what they hit or when they hit but it’s so random I can’t make any sense of it.” I said quickly.

“Oh?” Ryan raised his eyebrow again.

“And then I thought well maybe I could try and find any back information on the members but that got me nowhere so now I’m ready to give up on that,” I sighed. “Maybe people will like articles about bananas.” I huffed, resting my chin on my hand. Ryan was quiet for a moment.

“I could…maybe…talk to the guys about…interviews…” He mumbled.

“What?” I looked up at him. “No. No, no, no. That is probably incredibly dangerous. For both you guys and me. Not to mention the fact that there is no way in hell your friends would trust me.” I shook my head. “No, I’ll just think of something else.”

“Really I’m sure it’ll be okay,” Ryan insisted. “You could…give a false name or something. Just the other day Geoff was saying he wanted a way for the world to know us without there being any problems. This is perfect! Better yet, instead of an article, you could write a book!”

“A book?” I bit my lip.

“Yeah,” Ryan nodded. He suddenly stood up.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“I’m going to talk to the guys. Get their take on this. Probably not a good idea to walk out early on our first date though…” I blushed at the word ‘date’. “How about I treat you to dinner tonight? I’ll come pick you up. Okay?”

“Okay…” I said slowly.

“What’s your address?” I gave it to him and he bowed. “Until next time m’lady.” He bounded out of the door, waving to me just before he disappeared. I wondered what his crew was going to say about this idea of his…

 

**Ryan’s POV**

“How is this, in any way, a good idea?” Jack demanded.

“Because it’ll give Geoff want he wants! What all of us want! Our names to go down in history! And Ashley is smart enough to do this without screwing us over like _some people we know_.” Ryan looked pointedly at Geoff.

“How was I supposed to know she was going to rat on us?” Geoff huffed. “And what’s to stop this one from doing the same?”

“She’s different.” Ryan insisted.

“Just because she has a pretty face doesn’t mean she can be trusted Ry-Bread.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“That is not it!” Ryan cried.

“Come on guys…give the guy a break,” Gavin said, standing beside Ryan. “I mean…we were all excited about the idea of being in a book about us. Why not…give it a go? Couldn’t hurt.”

“Really?” Ray shook his head. “Look, when I joined this crew I knew we were going to be taking some crazy risks but not this crazy.”

“Will you just meet her?” Ryan asked, looking at everyone. “Please?”

“Did you just say ‘please’?” Geoff asked.

“Oh god. Didn’t even spend a day with her and he’s already turning to mush.” Ray joked.

“Guys I’m serious. We’d really be helping her out.”

“If it means that much to you buddy…” Geoff shrugged.

“Great! I’ll bring her by tonight!” Ryan ran to the door.

“Just don’t bang her here!” Geoff called after him.

“Are you sure about this Geoff?” Jack asked once Ryan was gone.

“No. But if she turns out to be a rat,” Geoff pulled a knife out of his pocket and flicked it open. “We kill her.”

**Ashley’s Point of View**

Ryan sent me a text around eight that night, asking if I was up to meeting the crew. Fear instantly shot through me but so did curiosity. I had been tracking the Fake AH Crew for months and to be able to meet them was…well not a dream come true but it was still exciting. I told Ryan yes and quickly got changed, wondering what one would wear when meeting a gang. I opted on a red skirt with black leggings. I threw on a black tank top and my favorite leather jacket and surveyed myself in the mirror. I looked like a badass in this which I was hoping would score me points with the crew. I slipped on some combat boots and waited for Ryan to show up. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. My heart skipped a beat as I opened the door.

Ryan had decided to change to. He was wearing his BM Vagabond outfit but had kept his mask off. His hair looked windswept, making it impossibly fluffy, and his eyes were cold and hard.

“Hey.” I greeted quietly. This wasn’t Ryan anymore. This was BM Vagabond and, frankly, he scared me to death. Now I was going to be going with him, alone, to meet his gang. I really had a death wish.

“You ready?” His voice had taken on that eerie calmness everybody associated with him.

“Yeah.” Ryan held out his hand and I hesitantly took it.

“When we get there don’t say anything unless they ask you a question. Geoff is on edge right now and he’ll use anything you say against you.” Ryan warned.

“Okay.” He led me to a motorbike and handed me a helmet. I looked around but didn’t see another one. “What about you?” I asked. He paused and turned towards me, giving me the ‘are you serious?’ look. “Never mind.” I mumbled. Ryan hopped onto the bike and I climbed on behind him, putting my arms around his torso and holding tight as he revved the bike to life. He took off down the street, weaving through traffic at an alarming speed. I closed my eyes so I wouldn’t have to see everything whipping around us. Eventually Ryan slowed to a stop and I heard the rumbling of a garage opening up. We drifted through and parked next to a bunch of expensive looking vehicles. I took the helmet off and followed Ryan to the elevator. He pressed the button for the twenty-second floor and I waited in fear as we slowly made our way up. When we reached the floor, Ryan took my hand again and started walking down the long hallway until we reached the sixth door. Without saying anything, he got a key out and opened it, moving aside so I could go in first.

The apartment screamed money. It was huge, with stairs leading down to another level. I could see into part of the living room from where I was standing and a side door beside it which I was assuming was the kitchen. There was a door to my left but it was closed and I had a feeling I didn’t want to go in there. Ryan silently walked towards the living room and I quickly followed. As we got closer I saw five guys. One was standing by the window, a glass of wine in his hand, looking out onto the city. The other four were sitting on the couch, all of them silent and waiting.

“Guys.” Ryan said quietly. They all turned as one and I found myself staring face to face with the Fake AH Crew. The one standing at the window was wearing a tux and I knew he was the leader of the Crew. I only knew them by their codenames, however, I suspected most of them used their real names. DGgeoff, JackP, Gavino, MLP Michael and Brownman. Ryan and him seemed to be the only ones smart enough not to use actual names but I wasn’t about to comment on it.

“So, this is Ashley.” DGgeoff walked forwards. “Welcome! My name is Geoff and I am the leader of this Crew.”

“Knew it.” I whispered under my breath.

“What was that?” Geoff asked. Ryan stiffened beside me but said nothing.

“I-uh…I said ‘knew it’…” I replied.

“Knew what?” Geoff raised his eyebrows.

“Y-your code names. I thought that you guys just used your real names but put a twist in them.” I explained. Geoff looked at the others for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“It’s great isn’t it?” He said. “It’s the dumbest thing you could do, using your real name while in a gang, but it was too good to pass up. The cops in this town are dumb as dicks dude. They can’t put two and two together. I’m surprised you thought of that.” He gestured to the others. “So then you must know who these guys are. Jack, Gavin, Michael and Ray.” He pointed to each of them, only Gavin waving at me. They were all dressed in completely different styles. Jack had shorts and a Hawaiian looking shirt on. Gavin had normal street clothes on and so did Michael but Ray was wearing a white shirt and bowtie with a vest overtop and had a mask on.

“My other name is Tuxedo Mask but I had to change it when Geoff decided gang bosses should wear tuxes,” Ray pouted. He stood up and came over to me, the smell of weed coming strongly off of him. “You know, she doesn’t look like the type to turn us in. I like her. Can we keep her?”

“Jesus Ray you can’t ‘keep’ somebody.” Michael shook his head.

“Oh come on you two, you’re gonna scare the bird off!” Gavin stood up and walked over to me as well. “Don’t mind them. Ray is just high and doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” He held out his hand. “Gavin.”

“Ashley…” I shook his hand. Ryan stepped in between me and the other two.

“Back off guys.” He said, his voice cold.

“Alright, alright. We’re going.” Ray backed up, hands in the air.

“So! Ryan tells us you want to do a story on us?” Geoff said, sitting down in one of the plush looking chairs. “Why is that?”

“Well nobody knows anything about you guys,” I started. “I guess…it just intrigued me how you do heists sporadically and with no pattern to how things happen or where and when you do them.”

“So you’re interested in learning about us, learning how we work and what makes us tick,” It was more of a statement than a question but I nodded anyways.

“I was told that, in order to get a job at the local newspaper company, I needed to write an article about something that caught the reader’s eye and made them want to know more. What’s a better topic then the city’s most wanted criminals?” I bit my lip, waiting.

“Well I would certainly read it,” Geoff said. “What do you think boys? Shall we let Ashley here writing something on us?”

“I don’t give a fuck. Just not an article. We’re too complex for a few paragraphs.” Michael said.

“Jack?”

“I agree with Michael. A book would be better.” Jack replied. Gavin and Ray nodded.

“Alright then it’s settled!” Geoff turned to me. “You, my dear, have permission to write a book about us and since we wanted this to happen anyways we shall pay you for your services.”

“Pay me?” I asked.

“Well of course. You can’t survive on nothing can you?” Geoff demanded. “You’re going to need supplies! Plus, by the sounds of it, you don’t have a job at the moment so this is the perfect way to save up some money. We’ll pay you generously of course, given that you work hard on this.”

“Y-yes of course.” I replied.

“Good!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. “Here.” He tossed it to me and I caught it.

“What’s this?”

“Key to your new apartment.” Geoff said.

“Huh?” I was seriously confused.

“I don’t trust you just yet, kid. I want to keep a close eye on you. I own this whole building so I know of everything that goes on in it.”

“Geoff you don’t have to do this. She has her own life.” Ryan stepped in.

“And she will be able to live it. She’ll just be moved here,” Geoff said. “I will not have my crew fall at the hands of a snitch just because you decided to fall in love Ryan. Once was enough for us.”

“That first time wasn’t even my fault! I’m the one who caught her!” Ryan yelled.

“And we’ve learn from our mistakes!” Geoff yelled back. “Either she stays here or we kill her. She knows too much now.”

“And when this is over? What happens to her?” Ryan lowered his voice a bit.

“She goes home and finds a monthly check in her bank to keep her silent. Now all of you get the fuck out. I want to get drunk.” Geoff got up and headed to the kitchen. Everybody headed for the door, all of us quiet until we were outside.

“Sorry about him, love,” Gavin said. “He’s just…well we’ve had a run of bad luck with new people lately. I’m sure you won’t rat on us but it is for the best.”

“Yeah…” I replied quietly.

“Let’s go dumb ass. Let her settle in.” Michael dragged Gavin away. The other two waved and headed into their own apartments. Ryan was silent, a storm raging in his eyes. He looked down at the key in my hand and held his hand out. I gave it to him and led me to a door near the elevator. He unlocked it with the key and gestured me inside. It was as big as Geoff’s and just as nice.

“I’ll have someone go pick your things up and have them brought here tomorrow,” Ryan said. He handed me the key back. “The kitchen won’t have any food but I’ll order you a pizza or something.”

“Pizza’s fine.” I said quietly. He nodded and took his cell out, ordering a large pizza.

“It’ll be here soon. Don’t worry about paying them I have a tab set up,” Ryan went to leave but paused. “I’m sorry.” He said over his shoulder and then slipped out. I stood there for a moment before falling to my knees. What was I going to do? A very dangerous gang was keeping me here. I was being held hostage. Kidnapped. All because they wanted a book done about them.

“Holy shit.” I whispered. This was not how I thought my day would end. Maybe I shouldn’t have agreed to meeting with Ryan. But he looked so happy when I said yes…what was I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay dramas! I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I didn't want to make it too long but then I ended up cutting it off too short so I had to go back and add extra stuffs and yeah. Also some more POV from both the main character and Ryan which I love doing :3


	4. Trust is hard to come by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley decides to go out for food and an unexpected face offers to help. Ryan isn't too pleased.

I woke up to a knock on the door. I hadn’t gotten any of my things from my apartment so I had been forced to sleep in my clothes. Wincing, I got out of the super comfy bed and headed upstairs. When I opened the door Kerry was there with a few others, all of them with boxes in their hands.

“Hi Ashley!” Kerry smiled. “Great to hear you’re part of the group now! We have your stuff here so don’t you worry!” I moved aside and he led the others into the apartment. All of them were wearing normal clothes, thank god, but they all had something tattooed on the back of their wrists. It looked like it was a black circle with green in the middle. “This is Miles, Blaine, Burnie and Chris.” He pointed to each person, Miles giving me the biggest smile ever.

“So you’re the dame that has Vagabitch all hot and bothered!” He laughed. “I must say I was surprised when Geoff mentioned a new addition but never in my mind did I imagine a looker like you.”

“Umm…” I looked over at Kerry who was shaking his head.

“Don’t mind him. Miles is…overly friendly with just about everyone.”

“Hey, not my fault I’ve got charm coming out of my-“

“Not in front of the lady Miles,” Burnie scolded. He looked around Geoff’s age, light brown hair slightly messy. “Besides, don’t want Ryan coming after you for making her run.”

“Yeah, he gets protective.” Blaine mused. It then hit me that all of them thought Ryan and I were together.

“Uh…guys?” They all turned to me. “I don’t know what you heard but I’ve only known Ryan for, like, two days. We’re just friends.”

“Really?” Miles asked, eyes going wide. “Holy shit! I totally thought you two were…well you know…”

“No. We’re not.”

“Huh. Well then I guess that makes you the first to not want to bang him as soon as you meet him.” Blaine shrugged.

“What?” I asked, my eyebrows drawing together.

“Ehh it’s just this thing hookers have. They always love to spend a night with the bad boys. Ryan never goes for it though. Always politely turns ‘em down.” Blaine replied.

“Anyways,” Kerry said, stepping in front of them. “We should probably go and let Ashley get settled in.” The others took the hint and left, Kerry giving me an apologetic smile before closing the door behind him. I stood there for a moment before shaking my head and sorting through my stuff. I got all the kitchen ware put away and started on my clothes, noticing how my small wardrobe looked even smaller in the huge walk in closet I now had. I sighed as I took a quick shower and put on fresh clothes. My stomach rumbled so I decided to go get food but…did I have to tell someone I was going out? Biting my lip, I considered calling Ryan but I didn’t really want to face him right now. Instead I grabbed my purse and keys, heading for the door.

I cracked it open a bit, looking up and down the hallway for signs of life. Nothing. Taking a deep breath, I went to the elevator and hit the lobby button. It was a long ride down but thankfully nobody else got on. When the doors opened there were a few people walking about but none paid any attention to me. That is until a certain sleepy eyed bed head turned around and saw me.

“Ashley?” Joel demanded, shock written all over his face. He stormed over to me and pulled me into a nearby room which happened to be the broom closet. “What the fuck?! Why are you here?” He whispered angrily.

“Umm…I could ask you the same thing.” I replied, crossing my arms.

“This isn’t about me, this is about you. What did you do?”

“Vagabond set me up with a job. What the fuck did you do?” I asked again. Sighing, Joel lifted up the side of his shirt to reveal the same tattoo Miles, Burnie, Blaine and Kerry had on their arms. Joel had his on his lower back.

“I’m part of the Crew, Ash.” Joel replied, letting his shirt slip down. “God Ash do you know what you’ve gotten yourself into? Being a reporter isn’t worth risking your life!”

“I don’t exactly have a choice anymore Joel!” I hissed. “Ryan brought me here to see if Geoff would agree and then the next thing I know I’m being moved in. Not exactly how I wanted this to go.” Instead of answering Joel wrapped in up in his arms, holding onto me tightly.

“I’m sorry. I should have said something. I should have stopped Ryan from meeting with you. I’m so sorry Ash.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just do whatever it is Geoff wants and then he’ll let me go.” I hoped anyways. Joel stepped back and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

“Where are you going anyways?” He asked.

“Apartment has no food,” I replied. “I was going to see if there are any stores nearby.”

“Not in walking distance there isn’t. Come on.” Joel led me out of the closet, after making sure nobody was near, and down to the garage where he helped me up into a big Sandking. It was black with the edges a really nice shade of blue. We pulled out of the garage and headed for the store, Joel turning on the radio to listen to whatever was happening to the stock markets.

“So, how did you get caught up with the Fake AH Crew?” I asked.

“I’ve known Geoff for years so when he said he wanted to start a crew I was all for it. He, Burnie, Gus, Matt and I made it and then the others just found their way in.” Joel shrugged.

“Gus and Matt?”

“Oh…you probably won’t meet Matt. He’s the one who deals with the money shit and he’s always busy. As for Gus…he likes to hide away in his apartment but occasionally he pops out for food.” Joel explained.

“Oh.”

“Listen, I know Ryan is going to be…overly protective of you now that Geoff has basically kidnapped you but I want you to be careful around him. He is unpredictable as fuck. If, at any instance, you feel unsafe around him you come to me okay?” Joel looked over at me. “I know he tries to keep it on a down low but you need to watch what you say around him. The littlest thing can set him off. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I promise.” I replied quietly. The rest of the ride was done in silence until we got to the store. Joel parked as close as he could and then linked arms with me as we walked in. Grabbing a cart, I quickly started to fill it up with everything I could think of needing.

“What happened to the food at your old place?” Joel asked while browsing through the cookies.

“I…don’t know,” I said. “I didn’t have much there to begin with. I went shopping a few days ago but only to get a few staple things.” It didn’t really matter anyways. Before I had left my apartment I had checked my bank account and found a pretty hefty check added in. My first of many payments from my new boss, I thought sourly. I made my way through the aisles slowly, making sure not to miss anything. I was just passing the bakery when Joel ran over to where the cakes were and picked something up, coming back with a huge black forest cake and a key lime pie.

“What is that for?” I asked as he set the items into the cart.

“Well we haven’t done a movie night in a while and I know it’s not something to be celebrated but I wanted to welcome you to the Crew. It’ll be fun. Just the two of us, all the snacks in the world and Netflix.” Joel smiled.

“You had me at snacks and Netflix.” I said, heading for the checkout.

“What? Spending time with me didn’t do it for you?” He pouted.

“Mmmm…nope.” I giggled. I loaded the stuff up onto the belt and waited until we got up to the register. Moments later my food was bagged and ready to go. Once everything was loaded into the truck we headed back to the building, both of us trying to decide what we wanted to watch later. Thankfully the building had one of those carts used to bring luggage upstairs so we loaded as much of the food as we could onto and carried the rest upstairs. When we got to the top floor however there were people standing outside my room and the door was wide open.

“Um…excuse me?” I called. They turned around and I saw it was everyone I had met last night. Jack leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, something like annoyance sliding over his features. Michael and Ray just rolled their eyes but Gavin looked like he had been worried.

“There she is!” Michael said. “You had us worried there girly. Thought you’d run off.”

“Hey Ry we found your fuck buddy!” Ray called into the apartment. “She’s with Heyman!” All of a sudden Joel had Ray pressed against the wall, a knife to his throat.

“You do _not_ speak about Ashley in such a manner. Understood?” Joel growled, pressing the knife closer to Ray’s neck. “She is not his ‘fuck buddy’ or ‘whore’ or whatever other names you’ve got floating around in that empty head of yours.” Ray nodded, eyes wide. Joel stepped back and put the knife back in his pocket. “Now get out of the way.” Joel returned and pushed the cart of food into my apartment as I followed closely behind, my eyes glued to the floor. Once inside, Joel turned and slammed the door in their faces. I faced the living room and found Geoff and Ryan standing there, no emotions displayed on their faces.

“Geoff she needed food so I offered her a ride,” Joel started. “She was with me the entire time.”

“Hmm. I forgot you two knew each other,” Geoff commented. Ryan stood there silently. His eyes were ice cold as they trailed over me and Joel. “Next time kid, leave a message. You caused a bit of worry.” He walked out of the apartment, leaving Joel and Ryan in a staring contest while I looked between the too, unsure of what to do.

“Why didn’t you come get me?” Ryan finally asked, his gaze turning towards me.

“Don’t know which apartment is yours buddy.” I replied.

“You could have asked someone.” He snapped.

“Hey!” Joel yelled, getting Ryan’s attention. “You don’t own her, Haywood. She’s scared and doesn’t know what’s going on.”

“So she should have come to me! I can protect her!”

“Uh, guys?” They both turned to look at me. “I can speak for myself you know.” Joel bit his lip and bowed his head slightly, apologizing. I turned back to Ryan. “I went with him because I trust him.” I started.

“You can trust me.” Ryan interrupted but I held up a hand to stop him from saying anything.

“I don’t know you Ryan. We’ve gone for coffee once. I shouldn’t have agreed to come here but that was my mistake and now I have to deal with it. I’ve known Joel for a while now and, while he kept this little part of his life hidden, I trust him.” Ryan looked between me and Joel for a moment before nodding.

“Alright, fine. I am sorry for causing you to be so upset by this situation. I won’t bother you again.” He quickly strode out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

“Why are men so annoyingly annoying?!” I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Joel said before he set to work putting things away.

“It’s not your fault,” I replied. “I’m just still trying to get used to this and he isn’t making things better.”

“Ryan doesn’t have many friends outside of the Crew. Those he does have to stay hidden. We have a lot of enemies who would love to kill someone close to him. He hardly goes out to see them in fear of being followed. The fact that you now live here must be such a relief to him. He doesn’t have to watch his back. Plus you’re protected by a large gang here. Nobody would even think about harming you,” Joel shrugged. “I mean, yeah he was an ass about it but you’re the one thing in his life right now that can’t be hurt by outside forces.”

“Why didn’t you ever worry about that when you went out with me and my friends?” I asked.

“Because even though I helped create this gang I’m a behind the scenes guy. My tattoo is hidden as well so it’s a lot easier for me. Ryan has become a number one target for some people because of how many he’s killed. Him and all the others on this floor.” We finished putting the food away and went to sit on the couch.

“I felt bad for him the other night. He was saying that he didn’t have many friends and he looked so sad and I just couldn’t say no.” I frowned.

“You’ve always had a soft heart Ash. It’s not a bad thing. You’re judgement of people though is way off.” Joel laughed.

“Oh shut up.” I playfully hit his arm.

“Well, how about we stop dwelling on it and just binge watch a bunch of movies?” Joel asked, getting up and grabbing some snacks.

“Agreed.” I was happy to notice a PS4 under the TV so I turned it on and switched to Netflix, picking the first movie that looked interesting. We settled into the couch and prepared for a day of movies and snacks. As morning turned to noon and then noon to night I think we watched all of our favorite movies and a few others. I made a quick dinner of homemade chicken fried rice which we chased down with a few beers and dessert.

“Well it has certainly been a long time since I’ve had a proper home cooked meal.” Joel said, patting his stomach.

“That’s not healthy.” I laughed.

“Meh. When you run an awesome bar your diet becomes booze, hookers and take out.”

“Speaking of, don’t you have to open up soon?” I asked, glancing at the clock.

“Nah. I’ve got someone taking over tonight. I mean, I need a day off every once and a while to make sure I don’t go insane,” Joel joked. “So I hate to break it to ya kid but you got me all night.”

“I think I’m okay with that.” I replied, grinning. He grinned back and we turned back to the movie. We ended up dozing off around two, my head resting on Joel’s shoulder as I slipped into sleep. Spending the day with him had definitely made things a little easier on me. I was glad Joel was around. As for tomorrow…well there was a certain psychopath I needed to apologize but that would be dealt with when I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh I like where this is going >:D


	5. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley feels bad for upsetting Ryan and decides to put things right. She also starts planning for the book she's going to write on the Crew

When I woke up my head was in Joel’s lap and his arm was resting lightly around me. I glanced up and saw that he was still sleeping, although it looked very uncomfortable. His chin was resting on his chest and I knew he would have a sore neck when he woke up. I got up as carefully as I could, trying not to wake him. Gently, I laid him down on the couch, hoping it would help a bit. I went downstairs and quickly changed before heading into the kitchen to make some coffee and some…I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost noon.

“Brunch it is then.” I shook my head. As the bacon cooked I poured Joel some coffee and set it on the table in front of him. I went back to the kitchen and finished the bacon off, setting it aside and starting on the eggs.

“Something smells good.” Joel called quietly from the living room.

“Bacon and eggs.” I replied.

“Mmm…” groaning, he sat up and greedily drank his coffee. He got up from the couch and shuffled over to me.

“Morning sunshine.” I giggled.

“My neck hurts.” He whined.

“Gee I wonder why.”

“It’s all your fault. You fell asleep on me and it’s against the law to move cute sleeping ladies.” Joel huffed, switching to a voice that he usually did when trying to be funny. He called it his Caboose voice, claiming he had this character in his head who talked like that but was really dumb. It was really cute.

“Go sit, the eggs will be ready soon.” I nodded towards the dining room. Once breakfast was done I decided I needed to go and talk to Ryan so I shooed Joel out which was met with “Oohs” and “Ahhs” from Michael, Gavin and Ray who had been right outside talking. I asked them where Ryan’s room was and they pointed to the door two away from Geoff’s.

“He hasn’t been out all night. Whatever happened between you two last night really pissed him off.” Ray commented as I walked past him. I ignored him and knocked on Ryan’s door. It took a moment but finally Ryan opened the door, wearing only a pair of jeans. Ryan was very muscular, all his muscles nicely toned. He had dark chest hair as well, it leading down to his pants and I quickly looked back up again realising that I had just been checking him out. A slight blush creeped over my face but if Ryan noticed, he didn’t comment on it. He stood there, leaning against the doorframe, an eyebrow raised.

“Can I help you?” He asked, his voice flat.

“I was wondering if we could talk.” I replied quietly.

“Why?”

“Because we need to talk.” I knew Ray, Gavin and Michael were trying, and failing, to pretend like they weren’t listening in. Ryan noticed them too and stepped aside, allowing me into his apartment. It looked very much like Geoff’s and mine except, instead of bright colours, he had repainted some darker colours onto the walls. Dark blues, greys and even black had been splashed onto the walls in intricate designs. Ryan led me to the living room where he had all black leather furniture and a dark red, plush carpet under them. I sat down on the couch and Ryan took one of the chairs, waiting.

“Look I’m sorry about what I said last night,” I started. “I’m still trying to get used to the idea that I now apparently work for the Fake AH Crew. When I saw Joel I was happy to see a familiar face. But you’ve got to understand, knowing you for two days is not enough for me to completely trust you. I need more to go on then just what was said over coffee. I don’t even know if any of that was true! You’re in a gang for fuck’s sake, you probably have several different back stories to tell people. For all I know Ryan isn’t even your real name!” He sat there quietly, staring out at the city. I couldn’t tell what was going through his mind, all emotions gone from his face.

“I guess…I went ahead with this too quickly,” Ryan said eventually. “I’m not used to this. The few friends I have will never have the level of protecting you have now. I can’t see them as much as I want for fear of putting them in harm’s way. When you said you wanted to write something about the Crew the first thing that popped into my mind was ‘I have to do this for you because Geoff will make sure you’re safe.’ I didn’t want you to stay here per say but I did want someone to always be watching to make sure you were okay.” Ryan looked over at me, his face still unreadable. “And when I saw the horror and anger and sadness on your face I knew I fucked up. You may not have realised it but you looked at me with all of that in your eyes when Geoff said you had to stay and I thought you hated me. And then you just go with Heyman like it’s no big deal! He had been keeping this part of his life from you for a very long time and you didn’t even care! And yet you still trust him!” His voice cracked at the end and I felt guilt wash over me.

“Joel is…I’ve known him for a long time. He was one of the first people I met when I moved to this city. He would never hurt me or-“

“I wouldn’t either.” Ryan said quietly.

“Ryan you are BM Vagabond, the cities most wanted psychopath. You’re known for killing people without batting an eye. You can go from calm to dangerous in half a second. You’re unpredictable.”

“Then why did you agree to meet for coffee?” He demanded.

“Because I wanted to give it a shot! I wanted to break all the stereotypes about you! I wanted to get to know the real you.” I replied.

“And now?”

“Now…I still do. But this has been so much for me to take in. I don’t even know how I can explain this to my friends without them asking a bunch of questions. You have to give me time to adjust.” Ryan relaxed a little and I realised he was waiting for me to say I never wanted to speak to him again. Getting up, he walked over to me and sat beside me. He brushed my hair away from my face, his eyes gentle and a small smile playing at his lips.

“I really am sorry about all of this,” he said. “I didn’t want it to be like this.”

“I know.”

“Next time please tell me you are going out somewhere, even if one of the others is with you. Geoff still doesn’t know what to make of this…situation right now but if anything happens to you, it’s on my head.”

“Really?”

“Yup. His exact words to me were ‘If she gets hurt or killed or whatever it’s all your fault because you dragged her into this mess.’ So…don’t do that okay?”

“I’ll try.” I laughed.

“Speaking of Geoff he wants to talk to you about what you’re going to write.” Ryan said.

“Oh? Right now?”

“Now would be best,” Ryan shrugged, standing up. He went downstairs for a moment and came back wearing a dark blue t-shirt. “Shall we?” He offered me his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked over to Geoff’s. Ryan knocked and almost immediately the door opened.

“Oh. I thought your make up sex session was going to take longer.” Geoff said, yawning.

“Geoff.” Ryan groaned.

“Why is everybody under the impression that we’re sleeping with each other?” I asked, looking up at Ryan.

“Because you’re the only girl he’s brought home,” Geoff stepped aside and let us in. “Also you’re the only girl he associates with. The ladies in the Crew don’t have any reason to talk to him since they are all a, married or with someone and b, scared to death by him. Anyways, what’s up?”

“Ryan said you wanted to talk to me about the…book?” I had to admit a book would be way better than an article.

“Ah yes. Our little pathway to fame. Alright so I was thinking-”

“My God. What a horrible notion.” Ryan faked being horrified and I giggled.

“Shut up asshole. Listen. I want each of us to have a chapter.” Geoff turned to me.

“Alright…I can make that work I think. I’ll need a lot of information from everyone though.” I replied, thinking it over. Start with Geoff then do the rest in order of when they joined…that made six chapters already. Maybe do a chapter on introducing the crew, another one on how it was founded and who created it…seven chapters…I’d definitely put in how I met the Crew and the events after. So far I had eight chapters already planned. Writing books was easier than I thought.

“Fine by me. Second, no mentions of the whereabouts of our HQ or safehouses.”

“That’s a given.” I replied, deadpanned. Geoff narrowed his eyes but didn’t comment.

“Third I want you to take about a super awesome heist we are going to be pulling off while you’re here.”

“Super awesome heist?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yes. I have something big planned my creepy friend. Imagine this; two unsuspecting banks, a chopper, a tank and lots and lots of explosions.”

“I’m in!” Ryan said, his hand shooting up. Geoff started laughing so loud I was sure the others could hear.

“Doesn’t take much for you,” Geoff shook his head. “Anyways, how does that sound?” He turned back to me.

“Sounds fine to me. I will need to talk to everyone who started the Crew, get a short backstory on them but I’ll mostly focus on you, Gavin, Michael, Jack, Ray and Ryan.”

“I can do that. Matt might be a little hard to get a hold of but the others will do it. How do you plan on setting this up?” Geoff asked. I explained to him about the first seven chapters. He nodded and said that was fine, promising me he’d let me known what those who made the Crew said. After that he dismissed Ryan and I by saying he needed a drink. I was just going to head back to my room but Ryan stopped me.

“Wanna…wanna go out for lunch?” He asked, refusing to meet my eyes. Even though it had only been an hour since I ate, a snack sounded really good right then.

“Sure.” I smiled. Ryan peeked up and meet and smiled too.

“Let me go grab my keys then. Meet you in the garage?” I nodded and we parted ways. I slipped into my apartment and grabbed my purse, deciding to clip my hair back in a banana clip. I readjusted my shirt and then headed downstairs. Like the day before, I didn’t run into anyone which made me wonder what everyone who was in the Crew did. I would have to ask later. I found Ryan leaning up against a black and green Zentorno. He opened my door for me before running around to the driver’s side.

“There’s this little Italian place not too far from here. It has the most amazing spaghetti and meatballs.” Ryan suggested.

“Um…as tempting as that sounds I didn’t get up until eleven forty and I made a big breakfast. Maybe we could go there for dinner one night instead?” I looked over at Ryan who was nodding.

“Okay. Something smaller then…” As he thought of a place to go, we pulled out of the garage. It was cloudy today, the clouds hanging low and dark in the sky. I had never been to this part of the city before, my life never really giving me a reason to visit the richer side of town, so I was lost as soon as we started driving.

Eventually Ryan pulled into a sandwich shop. It was squished in-between two big business buildings but it looked nice. We got out and headed inside and I was immediately overtaken by the scent of fresh bread. The walls were bright and cheery with paintings of different land marks decorating the walls. We walked up to the bar where an assortment of meats, veggies and sauces lay in wait. They had about five different types of bread which all sounded amazing and I was stuck with deciding what to get.

“What can I get for you?” The girl behind the counter asked, her eyes heading straight for Ryan.

“Um…” I looked up at the board behind her. “Meatball sub.” I decided.

“On?”

“White.” The girl nodded and grabbed a sub, cutting it in half and loading on the meatballs. Once she was done that Ryan ordered a pizza sub.

“Veggies?” The girl slid the two sandwiches down the line. Both Ryan and I declined, instead getting cheese. When we got to the checkout I went to grab my wallet but Ryan stopped me.

“I’ll pay.” He smiled.

“You sure?” I asked.

“I don’t mind.” He shrugged and handed the girl some money. I saw her grab a pen and write something down but the register blocked it. Ryan led me to a back table and rolled his eyes when he saw the receipt.

“What?” I asked, glancing over.

“She wrote her number down.” Ryan sighed and balled the receipt up before throwing it out.

“Harsh.” I laughed.

“I am curse,” he stated. “Cursed with good looks. I can no longer show my face anywhere. From this day forth I shall wear my mask.” Ryan declared, holding his right hand up.

“Wouldn’t it be hard to eat then?” I took a bite out of my sandwich.

“Take out for life. Never gonna leave my apartment. I’ll leave the money in the hallway and they leave the food and then once they’re gone I’ll grab it.” Ryan nodded as he bit into his sub, looking determined to make this happen.

“Oh come on. Guys usually love it when girls pay attention to them.”

“I don’t. It’s a horrible mess to take care of later. Since joining the Crew I haven’t been with anyone and that was…oh I’d say ten years ago.”

“Wow. That must suck.”

“Meh. I found love in my guns,” Ryan grinned. I rolled my eyes and finished the rest of my lunch. “What about you?”

“What about me?” I folded my hands under my chin and waited for him to finish eating.

“Any past relationships? I know you said you’ve been too busy for it since you needed to find a job but what about before that?”

 _“_ I was in two and that was it. Both didn’t last very long.” I hated thinking about my exs. Then again everybody did.

“May I ask what happened? Or was it so bad you can’t talk about it?”

“No no…it wasn’t that bad. Well I guess my first relationship was…He seemed really sweet and caring but as soon as we got together the only thing he wanted was to get me in bed and he wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Did he…?” Ryan didn’t continue.

“No, he didn’t rape me or anything. He would force me into doing some things but it was never actually the real thing.”

“That’s still considered rape Ash.” Ryan pointed out.

“I…yeah I know.”

“So what about the other guy?”

“He was…clingy. He would get upset if I want out with my friends and if something came up that made me cancel on him he would make this huge deal about it like not talking to me for a few days. When my dad got cancer I had to start being around more for my family and my boyfriend did not like it. He started getting whiny and demanding I pay more attention to him and I finally had to call it quits. Putting up with him while trying to help my dad out was getting to be too much for me.”

“Wow, you sure know how to pick them.” Ryan laughed.

“Yeah. After that I decided it wasn’t worth it.” I shrugged. Ryan finished eating and threw the trash away before tucking my hand in his arm and leading me outside. Instead of going straight for the car we decided to go for a walk. There were a bunch of small shops set up along the road, all of them having interesting and expensive looking items in the windows.

“So, what does everyone else in the Crew do?” I asked. “Every time I leave my apartment I see next to nobody.”

“They all have their different jobs,” Ryan shrugged. “Some of them do recon for places we want to hit, some make sure the guns are all clean and working properly. We have a group called Funhaus and they go and do different heists when we’re trying to stay hidden. The ones who made the Crew are usually running around doing something. I haven’t quite figured out what though.”

We walked for a bit more until I felt a raindrop on my face. I looked up and felt a few more and I was about to say something when the sky opened up and it started to pour. Hard.

“Oh shit!” I squealed as the water drenched me right though.

“Come on!” Ryan grabbed my hand and we ran back to the car. I slipped inside and groaned.

“Well then,” I looked down at my soaked clothes and shook my head. “Note to self; always carry an umbrella.” Ryan laughed and took off for the apartment. He switched the heat on, which I was greatful for, and turned the radio down.

“I like the sound of rain,” He explained. “It’s so calming.”

“Thunderstorms are even better.”

“Agreed.” When we got to the building I saw Joel standing inside the garage, waiting for us. Ryan pulled in and I hopped out, Joel walking over to me and throwing a towel over my head.

“Idiot.” Was all he said. He tossed one to Ryan too who nodded in thanks.

“Why were you waiting with towels?” I asked, wrapping the one he handed me around my shoulders.

“Because knowing you, you wouldn’t have even thought to check the weather,” Joel replied. “Also I was asked to find you because Geoff wanted to talk and Ryan wasn’t answering his phone.”

“My phone is in my room charging.” Ryan muttered.

“What does Geoff want?” I followed Joel to the elevator, looking behind me to see Ryan following as well but he had an annoyed look on his face.

“Well you wanted to talk to all of us so you’re going to talk to all of us.” Joel replied.

“Now? I haven’t had time to think of anything!” I panicked.

“Don’t worry it won’t be that bad. Just…take notes. That’s what reporters do right? They take notes then throw them away and come up with some bullshit that pisses everyone off and makes them want to kill the people who work for the media.”

“Hey!” I punched his arm.

“Except for you. You will be the only one who tells the truth. Because you’re not an asshole.” Joel slung his around me and ruffled my hair.

“Okay well I need to get changed first and I need my laptop.”

“Okay. We’ll be waiting in the dining hall on the main floor. Ryan can show you where it is.” Joel waved as he got off the elevator. Ryan and I rode up to our floor in silence, anger and annoyance radiating off of him in waves.

“You okay?” I asked, nudging him with my shoulder.

“Fine.”

“That’s a lie but whatever. If you don’t want to talk about it then I’m not going to pry.” I shrugged. When we got to our floor I ran into my apartment and quickly got changed, tying my hair in a ponytail to keep it out of the way. I grabbed my laptop and headed back out, meeting Ryan at my door. He had changed into sweat pants and an old shirt that had a faded out logo of some band. He led me to the room Joel was talking about in silence and left the same way. I was confused but chose to ignore it for now. I’d ask later when he was in a better mood. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the dining room where the five founders were sitting and waiting for me. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe yeah time to make things all better again. Seriously though I'm having fun writing this.


	6. Interviews and Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash sits down with the founders of the Fake AH Crew and learns a lot about their past. Later, Joel and her settle down for a movie night but that party gets crashed by a few uninvited guests.

“So, Ashley. You’ve already met Burnie and of course you know Joel,” Geoff started. Burnie waved at me and Joel gave my knee a small squeeze under the table. I was sitting beside him and Geoff with Burnie and the other two across from us. “That’s Matt. He’s the money guy. If we go on a heist, we give the money to him and he’ll make sure everyone who went got an equal share.” Matt seemed pretty quiet but I got the feeling that he had a temper. I had no idea why but he just gave off that vibe. “And Gus is…well….Gus what the fuck do you do?”

“Hey I’m the other thing keeping this crew together asshole,” Gus snapped. “Don’t listen to him Ashley. I’m a very important part of everything.”

“Yeah but what do you actually _do_? I think this is the first time you’ve stepped out of your apartment in months.” Burnie snickered.

“They have a point, Gus.” Matt added.

“Oh shut up!” Gus huffed and crossed his arms. “Can we get on with this?”

“Whatever dude,” Geoff rolled his eyes. “Anyways, as you guys know, Ashley here has been curious about what makes the Fake AH Crew tick and so I thought ‘Hey why don’t we give this girl the story of a lifetime _and_ get something out of it too.’”

“So you decided on a book?” Matt asked.

“Best way to convey our story!” Geoff insisted.

“He’s got a point,” Burnie said. “Alright, so what’s the idea for this book?”

“Well…” I re-explained the set up I had in mind and the parts I needed from them.

“Oh that’s easy,” Gus said. “Geoff here wanted more money to feed his alcohol addiction.”

“That is not how this got started and you know it!” Geoff yelled.

“Why don’t we start with how all of you came to know each other?” I suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Joel shrugged. And so, it began. They had met in high school, the five of them instantly clicking. They were known as the trouble makers, always going against the rules and doing whatever they please and not caring what the consequences were. Soon after barely graduating from high school the five of them left home and set of for the city, wanting to see what life was like in a place where the crime rates were skyrocketing.

“When it became clear that none of us were getting any jobs, Burnie decided we should try our hand at robbing a store.” Joel said, pointing towards Burnie who just shrugged.

“Hey, it worked.” Burnie replied. Their first heist had been a success as well as the next few after it.

“We were rolling in money! Making close to two thousand a week!” Geoff hooted. “Those were the times.”

“Yeah, and then you went and got us caught you dumb ass.” Gus shook his head.

“In my defense, it was all Matt’s fault.” Geoff said.

“What?!” Matt demanded, turning on Geoff.

“If you hadn’t been jerking off in the car we would have made it in time.” Geoff huffed.

“Him?! What about you?! You’re the one who decided to try and hit another store with the cops right on our tails!” Gus yelled.

“I wanted more money!”

“Guys!” I tried to get my voice louder than theirs so they could hear me. “Not helping! If you can’t play nice I’m going to separate you!” There was a moment of silence before Joel and Burnie burst out laughing.

“Did you seriously just threaten to put us in separate rooms?” Geoff asked.

“Time out for the boys!” Burnie hooted.

“Oh god. I haven’t had a time out since I was fucking four. Maybe even younger!” Matt shook his head.

“She’s gonna put us all in a corner.” Joel snickered, causing the others to laugh too.

“Don’t think I won’t!” I tried to act tough but it made them laugh even harder. Once they quieted down enough to continue, they told me of how the other members of the Crew started to join with them.

“By then we were already making our name known. If anyone heard that the Fake AH Crew was in the neighbourhood, they ran.” Geoff boasted.

“And it was starting to get harder and harder to keep doing the heists by ourselves while managing the money and trying to not get caught.” Matt added.

“So we started looking for people. Lone wolves who wanted to make a bit more money than they already were. We ended up growing five times bigger in less than a year. It was insane.” Burnie shook his head at the memory.

“So I was wondering,” I shifted in my seat, trying to type down everything that was being said. “Since this crew is pretty big there must be another source of income right? I mean, the heists that you pull off sometimes have a few months in between them and usually the money you get isn’t enough to sustain the amount of people you have.”

“You’re right,” Gus nodded. “Which is where I come in. See, we knew we had a problem when we grew past a hundred people because, like you said, our heists were still very small and we weren’t making a lot. So I came up with the idea to have a few shops set up around town. Ever heard of Liquor Lane?”

“Please, for the love of everything that is pure and holy, change that fucking name!” Geoff cried, slamming his head on the table. “I don’t want to be associated with someone who runs a beer store called ‘Liquor Lane’.”

“You own those stores?” I turned to Gus.

“Yup. The best way to make money in this town is to sell booze. Everyone in the Crew is able to work a few hours at the store, and I make sure they all get enough in so it’s a decent income. Plus, this city lives on booze so we get lots of business.”

“And it also helps that every once and a while the competition gets robbed as soon as new stock comes in.” Burnie said under his breath.

“Exactly!” Gus exclaimed. Matt took a look at his watch and bolted up.

“Shit. I have to get going. I have a meeting soon with some people. Also, Gus, speaking of your store aren’t you working tonight?” He glanced over at Gus.

“Oh shit!” Both of them practically ran out of the room.

“Well, I guess that ends today’s session.” Burnie said.

“Yeah, I have a date with a certain bottle of whiskey tonight.” Geoff stretched and got up.

“Thanks for talking to us Ash!” Burnie said. “Hopefully next time you’ll be able to get more information.”

“Oh no it’s okay I have tons!” I replied.

“Well if you need anything else don’t hesitate to call us or anything. I’m usually free.” Burnie shrugged.

“Oh and I guess tomorrow if I’m not hung over we can start the individual interviews.” Geoff threw over his shoulder as they left.

“Okay.” Once they were gone, Joel jumped up and offered me his hand.

“You plus me plus pizza equals awesome Friday night.” He said as he helped me up.

“Is that how you usually ask girls to hang out with you Heyman?” I asked, laughing.

“No, usually I just tell them I’m a bad boy and great in bed but I have a feeling that won’t work on you.”

“You’d be right.” I shook my head.

“You’re a classier kind of gal,” Joel continued. “I think Haywood has a tough job ahead of him with you.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, peering at him from the corner of my eye.

“Oh come on Ash. He clearly likes you. Hell, he hates how close we are. I can see it every time he sees us together.”

“Oh so that’s why he was so pissed off earlier!” I said.

“Probably, yes.” Joel shrugged.

“Huh.” Was all I could manage to say.

“Wow you are really blind when it comes to love aren’t you?” Joel snickered.

“I’m not the best at it.” I admitted.

“Well, tonight we can forget all about that! It shall be horror movies galore!” Joel yelled, spinning around and throwing his hands up.

“What?!” I squeaked.

“Oh man I have some amazing ones in my apartment! You won’t be sleeping for weeks!”

“Great…”

 

Joel had been right about the movies being amazing. We were up all night watching every horror movie he owned. At some points I screamed so loudly that the others on my floor had to come over and make sure I wasn’t being killed. Once I explained what was happening everybody started laughing then went to go get pillows and blankets so they could join in on the horror movie marathon. Even Geoff dragged himself away from his date night so he could watch. We ended up ordering a bunch of pizzas which were devoured within minutes. The only one who didn’t show up was Ryan who, according to Geoff, was off trying to get something for him. All of us ended up falling asleep around three in the morning, the lads spread out on the floor while Geoff and Jack took over the two reclining chairs.

“Well I am not going to sleep sitting up again.” Joel declared, yawning.

“I have a bed you know,” I said, standing up. Joel looked up at me, raising his eyebrows and tried to look seductively at me. “No. No, no, no. Not what I meant. You can have the couch. I’m going to my room. Good night Joel.” The others were apparently awake enough to hear that and started giggling.

“Good night Ash.” Joel snickered.

“Jerks.” I muttered under my breath as I headed downstairs. I quickly changed into a tank top and some sweats before brushing my teeth and climbing into bed. I fell asleep instantly but it felt I was only asleep for a second when I was suddenly awoken by loud yelling upstairs. I cracked an eye open and saw sunlight pouring into my room. Groaning, I glanced over at my clock and saw it was seven in the morning. I got up and slowly made my way upstairs, ready to yell at whoever woke me up.

Michael had Gavin pinned to the ground and was hitting him while Gavin squawked.

“You fucking dumb ass! I was sleeping!” Michael yelled.

“I’m sorry Mi-cool! I had to go to the bathroom! I didn’t mean to step on you!” Gavin screamed as Michael’s fist came close to connecting with his nose.

“Guys, it’s too early!” Geoff groaned. Joel was sitting up watching the two idiots, amusement written all over his face.

“Look! You woke up our host!” Ray shouted at the two. “What’s the matter with you?!” Michael and Gavin only spared me a quick glance before they went back to wrestling.

“Will you guys just bang already?” Jack grumbled. Sighing, I went over to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

“Oh yay! Food!” Ray bounced over to see what I was making. “Bacon?! Even better!”

“You don’t have to make breakfast Ash,” Jack said, also coming over. “I can do it. It’s the least I can do since those two idiots woke you up.”

“No, its fine.” I waved him away.

“You sure?”

“Mmhmm. I don’t mind. Really.” Just then someone knocked on the door.

“I got it!” Michael yelled, running towards it. Instead of stopping he crashed right into the wall and probably dented it. “Ryan! Hey buddy!”

“Michael…?” Ryan peered around him and saw everyone else. “What’s going on?”

“Well, Joel decided to have an amazing hot bang session with Ash here and everybody in the building heard her screaming so we decided to come save her from the embarrassment and then we-” Michael was cut off as Joel tackled him to the ground.

“Nothing like that happened!” Joel yelled, holding Michael down. “She was screaming because of the movie! I had nothing to do with it!”

“Oi! Get off of my boi!” Gavin jumped on Joel.

“PILE UP!” Ray yelled and joined in.

“If you guys break anything you’re paying for it!” I yelled.

“Well she did invite him to bed!” Michael called from underneath the other three.

“I did not!” I cried. Ryan just stood there, looking from the four guys wresting on the ground to everyone else.

“So…I missed a party huh?” Ryan’s eyes settled on me.

“Apparently.” I shook my head.

“Well I think it was supposed to be a girl’s night in with her and Joel but they were watching a bunch of horror movies and Ash was getting pretty scared so we all came over to make sure she was dying and decided to join in the fun.” Jack explained. I scooped out the bacon and started making some French toast. I made sure to add a bit more since Ryan was there and I also put on a pot of coffee.

“Alright assholes, that’s enough. Food’s almost ready.” Geoff said, shuffling over to the table.

“I haven’t had a home cooked meal in ages!” Ray said, jumping off of Gavin, Michael and Joel and running over to where Geoff sat.

“I don’t think any of us have.” Jack commented, joining them.

“Wait...what?” I looked up from the stove.

“Well, usually our money goes to medical bills, ammo and other things we need for heists. Also, takeout is a lot easier than trying to cook.” Ryan replied, grabbing plates for everyone. The others made their way over to the table and it soon became apparent that there wasn’t enough seats.

“We’ll take the couch!” Michael declared, dragging Ray away with him.

“Saturday morning cartoons!” Ray cheered.

“Yahoo!” Gavin jumped over the couch and landed with a heavy thud on the other side. They flicked on the TV and started going through the channels until they found a cartoon they liked. I set the food out on the counter and told everyone to come get it. Once everyone was settled I heard Michael start yelling about how good everything tasted.

“She even made the coffee taste better! Like holy shit how do you do that?!”

“I volunteer Ash to be our new cook!” Ray added!

“Only if you pay me!” I called to them.

“…How much?” Ray asked.

“Twenty a meal.”

“Never mind!” Michael replied.

“How about fifteen?” Ray asked, turning around so he could see me.

“Eighteen.”

“Sixteen, then.”

“Seventeen.”

“Sixteen dollars and fifty cents! That’s my limit!”

“Done.”

“Woot!” Ray turned back around.

“You know he’s being serious right?” Joel asked.

“I do now,” I replied. “Anyways, since all of you are here anyways now’s a good time to ask. I want to start on individual interviews tomorrow for the book. Any days that aren’t good for you guys?”

“You said you wanted to go in the order they joined right?” Geoff asked.

“It’d be easier.” I shrugged.

“I’m good on any day really.” Jack said.

“Same.” Ryan spoke around a mouth full of food. The others all said the same thing so I quickly set up a schedule.

“Okay so, starting with Geoff today, Jack will follow the tomorrow and then I’ll do Gavin, Michael, Ryan and Ray.”

“All at the same time. Yeesh! I’ve known girls who can take on three guys but four?” Michael shook his head. “Amazing.” I threw the bottle of syrup at him which missed and hit Gavin.

“OW!” He yelled. “What the bloody hell was that for?”

“Sorry! That was meant for Michael.” I bit my lip as Michael fell over laughing.

“Good shot though,” Geoff commented. “Right in the back of his head.”

“Thanks…?” I could see something in his eyes, like he was planning something, but I wasn’t about to question it right then. The rest of the morning passed by quickly with hardly any of my things being broken by Gavin and Michael. Jack helped me clean up the dishes and then herded everyone out so I could start interviewing Geoff. Joel ruffled my hair as he went by and quickly danced away when I tried to hit him.

“Ass.” I muttered under my breath.

“Hey.” Ryan came up behind me.

“Hey. What’s up?” I turned around.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?” There is was again, that hopeful look that made his eyes go all big and innocent looking. He looked too fucking adorable like that.

“Sure.” I replied.

“Great! I’ll come get you later!” He practically skipped out of the room. Then it was just me and Geoff, who had taken refuge on my couch.

“Ready?” I asked.

“No. I’m about to spill my guts out. But whatever. Let’s go.” I grabbed my laptop and the interview began.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner date with Ryan! Dinner date with Ryan!


	7. Stolen Kisses and Pretty Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is a murderer. He always has been and he always will be. Ashley, while wanting to deny it, is starting to develop feelings for the crazy killer. However, she has to come to terms with the fact that their lifestyles are completely different, otherwise their relationship might not last.

“So, was there anything else you needed to know?” Geoff asked.

“Nope, I think that’s plenty.” I replied.

“Good because I am fucking tired,” Geoff got up and stretched. We had been doing our little Q&A for about two hours, Geoff sometimes going into lengthy detail about his life. He had grown up in the South, his mother working a low wage job and his father drinking away whatever money they did have. His father had been abusive, often times getting even worse when drunk. Geoff had a few scars on him which his father had said were his way of teaching Geoff how to be a man. Eventually Geoff got sick and tired of the abuse both him and his mother had to go through and so he got Matt, Burnie, Gus and Joel to help get rid of his father. It was been clean and swift, the body disposed of in the small river nearby. Not too long after his mother died and, with nothing holding him to the town, he convinced the others to leave and the rest, as they say, is history. Geoff wanted me to add that in so badly, he was practically whining. In order for him to shut up I had to agree. Also he promised a bonus in my next check.

“So, hot date with Haywood later huh?” Geoff asked, heading for the door.

“I wouldn’t say hot…” I replied.

“Why? He’s head over heels for you.”

“We hardly know each other!” I was looking for excuses, we both knew it.

“Sometimes it just takes five minutes to fall in love,” Geoff shrugged. The way he said that almost made me question him on it but he was out the door before I could. Frowning, I thought over what he had told me and didn’t recall him mentioning any sort of love interest. Maybe I’d catch him later. Sighing, I closed my computer down and plopped myself in front of the TV, switching to the last bit of the news, my mind going to the date later. I was…excited. As much as I didn’t want to admit it to myself, I liked Ryan in a more than just friends way. He was handsome, smart, funny and I knew that he really cared about me. Despite everything, I really wanted to give it a try with him. Something on the TV caught my attention and pulled me from my thoughts.

“Last night, Fake AH Crew’s deadly assassin, BM Vagabond broke into a small military base. He took not only high military grade weapons but a jet as well. Twenty guards were left dead.” The news anchor said. Ice ran through my veins. Twenty guards. Twenty people with families and friends. I looked out the window, at the passing cars and people. How many of them knew those guards?

 

**Ray’s POV**

Ray walked up to Ryan’s room, knocking on the door. Ryan opened after a moment, bags under his eyes from the night’s events.

“Yes?” Ryan asked.

“You fucked up man,” Ray started, sliding past Ryan into his apartment. It still gave him the creeps in there. The apartment felt more like the inside of Ryan’s mind than anything else.

“How did I fuck up?” He stifled a yawn, following Ray into the living room.

“Ash knows about your antics last night,” Ray replied, giving Ryan a look. “That dinner date you wanted? Probably not going to happen now.”

“Where is she?” Ryan demanded.

“With Joel. He took her for a walk. She is not impressed man,” Ray shook his head, remembering the sorrow he had seen in Ashley’s eyes. Sorrow and anger.

“Well what does she want from me?” Ryan snapped, Vagabond taking over. “She knows who I am! She knows what she signed up for when she agreed to this!”

“Does she though?” Ray countered. “She knows the nice guy Ryan. Not the insane killer Vagabond. She met that side of you once. She doesn’t know what you’re capable of, Ry. And guess what? She saw it, on the news. Twenty people brutally murdered. All by your own hand. How many others left injured. She doesn’t feel safe here and she never has.”

“Why do you care so much?” Ryan asked.

“Because you dragged an innocent into the middle of this! All because you were lonely! You’re lucky Joel can calm her down. She was crying Ryan.”

“Fuck,” Ryan ran a hand through his hair. “How long ago did she leave?”

“About five minutes. Don’t go after her though. Wait till they come back,” Ray warned.

“Why did she go running to Heyman?” Ryan growled

“Because they’re friends. Plus, Joel sees her like a little sister. He just wants to protect her,”

“So do I!” Ryan cried.

“So tell her that! Tell her that she’s safe! Let her know that no matter what you’ll protect her!” Ray sighed. “Look man, she’s your girl. All I’m going to say is be gentle.” Ray got up and headed back to his own room, hoping Ryan wouldn’t fuck everything up like always.

 

**Ashley’s POV**

I was laying down in bed, my mind running away with my thoughts. Joel and I had talked for a bit and I felt calmer but I was still upset. What sort of life did I get myself into? Joel was upstairs watching TV, the faint sounds of whatever show he was watching coming down the stairs. I had told him he didn’t need to stay but he insisted, wanting to make sure I was okay. I think I scared him a little.

 _“It’s becoming too much for me!”_ I had screamed. _“I have feelings for a mindless murderer! How fucked up is that?”_ I wasn’t even angry at Ryan for killing those people. I was angry at me because I liked him because I knew I was right. Who in their right mind would start falling for someone who killed for a living?

Joel had sat there quietly, his arm around me, before suggesting we go for a walk. He kept talking about how the heart wants what the heart wants and that Ryan and I had probably what each of us had been looking for. Both he and I refused to have relationships, for very different reasons, and we were both searching for that perfect person. His lifestyle was completely different from mine but opposites attract. Joel went on to say some more Zen bullshit like that and I found myself laughing at how cheesy he sounded. When we got back to my apartment, Joel told me to go lay down for a bit.

There was a knock at the door and I heard Joel get up to answer it. I strained to listen, hearing angry whispers. I got up and made my way upstairs. I peeked up over the railing and saw Joel blocking Ryan’s way.

“It’s not a good time right now,” Joel tried to say but Ryan wasn’t listening.

“I just need to talk to her for five minutes. Please,” Ryan looked behind Joel and saw me standing there. “Ash I just want to talk.”

“Joel let him in,” I said quietly, climbing the rest of the way up the stairs.

“Are you sure?” Joel asked. I nodded. “Okay. If you need anything then just call.” He moved aside so Ryan could get in and then left, closing the door behind him.

“Look I know my life isn’t ideal to you,” Ryan started as soon as the door closed. “I know that the fact that I kill people scares you.”

“Ryan-” I tried to say something but he kept talking.

“Bringing you here was the stupidest idea I’ve ever had. I never wanted you in the middle of all of this. But I want you to know that no matter what, you are safe with me. What I do while on a job? It’s horrible, believe me I know, but I would never harm you. In any way,” Ryan stood there, worry filling his features, as he waited for me to say something.

“Ryan you have to understand. I’m not used to this. The Crew, what you guys do…it’s insane. You’re going to get yourselves killed,” I crossed my arms, hugging my elbows. “What you did last night, killing all those people, was horrible and what makes it worse is the fact that I have feelings for you and I don’t know how to really react to all of this because I like you and I-”

“You have feelings for me?” Ryan asked quietly.

“Yeah,” I replied. Slowly, Ryan started walking towards me. He cupped my face in one hand as his arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer.

“I never thought I’d hear you say that,” Ryan whispered. “I was sure you’d never…even consider me.”

“I don’t know what it is about you but I can’t stop thinking about you,” I breathed. “And then you were so sweet when we went for coffee and you’ve been trying so hard to make sure I was okay…” Ryan looked at me for a moment before slowly lowering his head. Our lips brushed gently, testing the waters.

“Is this okay?” Ryan asked. When I nodded he deepened the kiss. My arms wove around his neck, burying my hand in his hair. Everything faded around us as Ryan kissed me, his soft lips moving against mine with ease. “Is dinner still on for tonight?” He asked as we pulled apart to catch our breath.

“Yes,” I answered.

“Good. Go grab your things and I’ll meet you downstairs?” I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost six-thirty. Guess I had spent more time than I thought moping around.

“Okay,” I replied. Ryan gave me one more kiss before heading out. I ran downstairs and changed into a really nice, light green top that had flowy sleeves and a pair of dark jeans. I slipped into a pair of lace up boots and added a bit of make-up. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs where I found Ryan waiting for me in the lobby. He had also changed, donning a blue shirt and jeans. He held his arm out and I took it, letting him lead me to his car.

“So, how about some Italian?” Ryan asked.

“Sounds amazing,” I said, mouth watering at the thought of pasta and garlic bread. It wasn’t too far away from the apartment, maybe ten minutes, and we were soon being seating in a booth at the back. The restaurant was probably one of the most romantic places I had ever been to. Low lighting, dark coloured walls, table clothes and the smell of good food. “This is really nice.” I said, looking over the menu.

“Isn’t it? I came in here a few years ago just to try it out. I’m now a regular,” Ryan said proudly.

“Are you one of those people who gets the shirts that the restaurants sells?” I giggled.

“No…” Ryan mumbled. “This place doesn’t sell shirts.”

“Ah,”

“They sell glasses,” A dark blush ran over his face and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“How many do you have?” I asked.

“I definitely do not have four,” Ryan said, picking up his menu and hiding. I shook my head, smiling, and went back to browsing the menu. When the waiter came to take our orders, I settled on a good old fashioned spaghetti and meatballs wait garlic toast. Ryan got chicken parmesan with pasta and a salad. As we waited for our food a group of girls walked in, all of them talking loudly. I glanced over in annoyance but then froze as I realised who they were. Megan, Kay and Casey.

“Oh fuck,” I said, turning back around.

“What?”

“Those three girls? They’re my friends. I haven’t said anything about me moving out of my apartment yet. Hell…I haven’t even looked at my phone for a while,” I bit my lip. If they had tried to get a hold of me…I was so fucked.

“Well then,” Ryan sighed, watching my friends closely. “Maybe they won’t recognize you?”

“Let’s hope,” I replied. A few minutes later our food came and I almost died from how amazing it smelled. Homemade sauce was the only way to go and this place had definitely nailed it. The flavors were fucking amazing and I nearly moaned out loud on my first bite.

“That good, huh?” Ryan laughed.

“Fuck yes,” I smiled. “I am totally coming back here.” Just then, Kay walked by us, heading for the bathroom when she stopped and turned. When her eyes landed on me they went wide, first with surprise and then with anger.

“Ashley?!” She demanded, walking up to me. “Where the fuck have you been? We’ve been worried sick about you! We went by your apartment and were told you moved out and then you weren’t answering your phone! What the fuck?” The other two, having heard Kay practically yelling, came over to where we were.

“Oh my god, Ashley?” Megan ran up and wrapped her arms around me. “Where have you been?”

“That’s what I just asked her,” Kay said.

“Do you know how worried we’ve been?” Casey demanded. Our waiter came by and asked if everything was alright.

“No, everything is not alright. These ladies have ruined our dinner,” Ryan replied, his voice ice cold.

“Ladies, if you would please go back to your seats…?” The waiter tried to say but Kay spoke over him.

“Are you really going to let him say that Ashley?” She demanded. “I mean, rude much? Dismissing her _best friends_?”

“Kay,” I said quietly. “Just go. Please.” All three of them gaped at me before storming off to their table. The waiter apologized and left, leaving me and Ryan to finish our food silently. After we paid, Ryan rushed me out of the restaurant with glares from my friends following us. Just as we reached his car, we heard footsteps coming after us. Turning, I saw Kay, Megan and Casey.

“Oh god what now?” Ryan muttered under his breath.

“What are you guys doing?” I asked the other three.

“We want to know where you’ve been. Right now,” Casey replied, crossing her arms.

“I can’t tell you that,” I replied.

“Why?” Megan demanded.

“Because I can’t, okay?” I snapped.

“Does he have anything to do with it?” Kay pointed towards Ryan who was leaning against his car.

“Maybe,” Ryan shrugged. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Ashley if he is holding you against your will-”

“He’s not, okay? I’m fine! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys that I moved and that I haven’t answered you’re calls. I’ve been really busy lately,” I sighed, hating that I had to lie to them but knowing it was for their protection.

“If you were so worried about her then why didn’t you contact the cops?” Ryan asked.

“Because Joel said she was fine,” Megan replied. “He also said that calling the cops wouldn’t help. It’d only make matters worse.”

“Dumbass,” Ryan muttered under his breath.

“What did you just call me?” Megan demanded.

“Not you,” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Joel. He’s the dumbass. Forgiving away information like that. Now, if you’ll excuse us, Ashley and I must be going.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the passenger door.

“Oh no! She is not going anywhere with you!” Casey made a grab for me but soon stopped when she found a gun pointed at her.

“Do not test me girl,” Ryan growled. He opened my door and I slid in, avoiding looking at the others. Ryan slid into the driver’s seat and sped off. “I’m sorry. I didn’t act rationally.”

“No, it’s okay. She would have kept going until the very end,” I replied, shaking my head at how stupidly loyal Casey was sometimes.

“I’m also sorry that you had to lie to them about…everything. That couldn’t have been easy,” Ryan reached over and grabbed my hand.

“They’ll get over it.” The ride back to the apartment was over before I knew it and Ryan was leading me upstairs, his hand still holding mine. When we got to my room, Ryan turned me to face him and pushed me up against the door, sealing my lips with his. He rested his hands on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Fire ran through my veins, making it hard to concentrate. When we eventually pulled apart we were both panting.

“I think…that’s the best good night I’ve ever gotten,” I said, earning a chuckle from Ryan.

“Just wait. I can do loads better,” Before giving me a chance to question him on that, Ryan kissed me quickly before heading to his own room. Biting my lip, I unlocked my door and headed inside my apartment, going straight downstairs. That was…some night. While I was sad I couldn’t tell my friends what was really going on, I was extremely giddy over the fact that Ryan and I _kissed_. It was hardly my first kiss but it felt like it. Things were finally starting to look up and this huge bubble of happiness that was inside me just wanted to pop. I honestly didn’t think things could get worse from then on. But, of course, I had to be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted something that would bring these two together and I figured "Hey, why not make it so Ash has to really think about what she's feeling? That'll work, right?"


	8. Making Eneimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new crew has rolled into town and Geoff wants to put an end to them before they've even began. Ryan, on the other hand, just wants to spend time with Ashley with no interruptions.

I woke up to shouting. It was muffled from the walls but I could still hear it. Shouting and the pounding of running feet. Confused, I got up and threw a robe on, heading upstairs. I peeking my head out into the hallway and saw Gavin coming out of his room in a hurry.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Some new crew just bombed one of our stores,” he replied. “The higher ups are calling a meeting. I…don’t know if you’re invited or not so it’s best to just stay put for now.” He gave me a smile and ruffled my hair before moving on. I closed the door and headed back downstairs, jumping into the shower quickly before changing into jeans and a light sweater. I made myself a quick breakfast and then just sat around, waiting for someone to come explain what was happening. It was another hour before there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Ryan standing there, looking tired.

“Hey,” I moved aside so he could come in. “What’s going on?”

“Before you came here, did you ever hear of a crew named The Roosters?” Ryan asked.

“No,” I replied. “As far as I knew there were only four major crews in the city.”

“Well, looks like we have a new neighbour and they don’t want to play nice,” Ryan shook his head. “They paid one of Gus’s stores a little visit and completely ruined the place. Multiple bombs went off. I think they overkilled it a little bit.”

“Why would they do that?” I asked.

“A warning? Maybe they want to see how tough we really are,” Ryan shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. But we are going to answer them.”

“How?” Ryan turned to look at me and I sighed. “What do I have to do?”

 

I walked into the newspaper company, article in hand. I went up to the front desk and asked if I could speak to one of the publishers. She pointed me to an office and I headed over, taking a deep breath before knocking.

“Come in!” A voice called. I opened the door and peeked my head in side.

“Um…excuse me,” I said quietly. “I was wondering if I could talk to you.”

“Of course!” He said. “Why don’t you sit down? My name is Adam Kovic, one of the publishers here. How may I help you?”

“Well, you see, I have this article that I was hoping would be put in the next paper,” I handed him the folder. “It’s about the bombing at the liquor store that happened last night.” He opened the file and read it over.

“You got an interview with the Fake AH Crew?” Adam demanded.

“Y-yes sir,” I nodded. “I didn’t know who it was until they started introducing themselves.” Before I came here, I had come up with a story I could tell the people here. I had been walking down the street when a bunch of guys grabbed me and started demanding I write an article for them. It was probably the worst lie ever but it was all I had.

“Wow,” he sat back in his chair. “You got an interview with the Fake AH Crew and you survived. Excuse my language but holy shit. I am definitely putting this in my paper. May I have your name?”

“Ashley,” I replied.

“Very well, Ashley,” Adam held his hand out. “You know, I am considering giving you a job now. I have been wanting someone who can get up close and personal with the Fake AH Crew. You just might be my golden ticket. What do you say?”

“Thank you for the offer sir but I’m not looking for a job right now,” I felt myself die a little inside. I wanted to say yes so badly but I knew I couldn’t risk it.

“Well Ashley, if you ever change your mind my door is always open,” Adam smiled. With that done, I got up and thanked him again for his time before leaving. I headed over to Ryan, who was waiting in his car just down the street.

“How did it go?” He asked once I got in.

“Well he offered me a job so I’d say fairly well,” I replied.

“He offered you a job?” Ryan repeated.

“I said no.”

“Why?! I thought you wanted to be a reporter,” Ryan took off, heading back to the apartments.

“Do you think it’d be safe?” I asked. “He was going to use me as a link to you guys. I’d have the cops bursting my door down within seconds!”

“Oh…” Ryan bit his lip. “Yeah, that would cause problems.” The rest of the ride was silent. When we got back to the apartment building almost everyone was gone. Ryan said it was because they were trying to gather information on The Roosters.

“Is that what you’re doing today?” I asked.

“Nope. I have been given the day off,” he wrapped his arms around me. “So I am completely yours.”

“I think I like the sound of that,” I said. Ryan smirked and crushed his lips to mine. We headed up to my apartment and went over to the couch, Ryan pushing me so I was laying down. He got on top, holding off most of his weight, and continued to kiss me. His lips were warm and soft as they moved against mine. One of his hands trailed down my side to the bottom of my shirt and slipped underneath. He explored every inch of me that he could reach, his fingers just brushing the bottom of my bra.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” He whispered as his lips trailed down my neck. He nibbled lightly on my skin, causing me to gasp. His hand brushed my bra again but paused. Ryan moved away a bit so he could look at me. “Is this okay? I’m not…going to fast or anything?”

“No,” I shook my head.

“Good,” he crashed his lips down to mine, his hand cupping and kneading my breast. I arched my back, pressing myself closer to him and causing him to groan. He started pushing my shirt up, his lips on my neck, when there was a knock at the door. “Fuck…” Ryan whined. “Ignore it?”

“Haywood! Stop banging Ashley and get out here!” Geoff yelled.

“Fuck,” Ryan got up and went over to the door. He opened it a crack, glaring out. “What?”

“Jesus Christ you guys were banging,” Geoff laughed. “Oh man. Sorry to cock block you but we need to talk.”

“Why can’t it wait?” Ryan groaned.

“God you’re a child. Ash! We need you too!” Geoff called.

“Okay!” I got up and made sure nothing was out of place before heading for the door.

“You owe me, Ramsey,” Ryan growled.

“I’ll send the two of you on a nice vacation once all of this is over,” Geoff replied. He led us to his apartment where the others were waiting. “Alright! So, we have a new enemy in our territory. What does that mean?”

“We kick the shit out of them?” Ray asked.

“We kick the shit out of them,” Geoff nodded. “Ashley here has sent in a nice little article that, hopefully, The Roosters will read.”

“What’s it say?” Michael turned towards me.

“Oh, something about how if The Roosters don’t back off, Geoff will send Ryan after them and have their remains left out on display,” I replied.

“When did I agree to that?” Ryan asked.

“When you became our number one psychopath,” Geoff said. “Now, should that threat not work then we’ll have to do some quick thinking. I don’t like how they think they can just mosey on in and claim taken territory. I say we send out another message, giving a time and a place, and then we kill off those fuckers.”

“Sounds like fun,” Gavin said. “Just uh…one problem.”

“What’s that?”

“What if they don’t meet us? We have no idea where they are hiding.”

“Well then we search the whole city,” Geoff said. “I will stop at nothing until they are taken down a notch or two. Also, I want you guys to watch your backs. If you can, go out in groups. I don’t know what this crew is capable of but I’m not taking any chances.”

“Okie dokie!” Ray saluted. “You hear that guys? You have to come with me to get weed from now on.”

“Great,” Jack groaned.

“Alright, you’re dismissed,” Geoff waved us away. Ryan grabbed my hand and we headed out.

“Awe look at them Gavvy! They’re holding hands!” Michael cooed. “Our little Ry-bread is growing up so fast. It brings a tear to my eye.”

“If you guys bang, don’t be too loud!” Gavin said. Ryan flipped them the finger, causing them to laugh. We headed back to my apartment, Ryan slamming the door shut and locking it before picking me up bridal style.

“What are you doing?” I asked. He started walking downstairs.

“I,” Ryan started. “Am going to fuck you until you faint.” His voice was low and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes that both scared me and turned me on.

“Oh really?” I said coyly. “Is that what you’re going to do?”

“Yes,” he growled and threw me onto the bed. “No interruptions, no excuses. Tonight, you’re mine.” He crawled on top of me and crashed his lips to mine, giving me a bruising kiss. His hands made quick work, my shirt and jeans coming off in a flash. He started kissing me ever where he could reach, sometimes biting softly and leaving marks. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he sat up so he could take it off. My hands roamed over his muscled body, finding scars decorating almost every inch. I bit my lip when I saw a long, jagged scar on his abdomen.

“Knife,” he whispered. “When you’re in this business long enough you tend to get a collection of scars.” He kissed me softly, his hands cupping my breasts. He got up again and removed the rest of his clothes, along with me, tossing them to the side. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered. His lips trailed down my body, sending shivers down my spine. His fingers swiped through my wet folds, both of us moaning. He slid one finger inside me and I arched my back, gasping and tangling my hands in the sheets. He moved the digit in and out slowly, his mouth doing amazing things to the rest of me.

“Ryan,” I moaned, tugging his head up so I could kiss him. “Ryan, please.”

“Please what?” He smirked. He crooked his finger a bit and I bit back another moan. “You have to ask for it.”

“Jerk…” I panted. He chuckled darkly, his mouth claiming one of my nipples. “Ryan, please for the love of god just fuck me already.” I whined.

“Was that so hard?” He teased. He removed his finger and got up, heading for his pants. He pulled out a condom and slid it on. Ryan climbed back on top of me, kissing a trail up to my mouth. Slowly, he slid into me, both of us stopping and moaning. He gave me a moment to adjust before moving in and out slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, taking him deeper inside me. He groaned and picked up the pace, sliding almost completely out before slamming back in again. Fire flowed through me and pooled in my stomach, growing and getting more intense. Ryan kept picking up speed, his breathing becoming ragged.

“God, you are so fucking tight,” he growled, biting down on my shoulder. I brought his lips back to mine, moaning as he hit a certain spot that sent sparks through me.

“I’m close,” I whispered between kisses. Ryan reached between us, his thumb swiping over my nub. I nearly screamed at the feeling.

“That’s it baby,” Ryan breathed. His thrusts were coming erratic and I knew he was close too. Ryan rubbed me a few more times before I lost control, stars dancing in front of my eyes as I came. Ryan was close behind, his hips still going until he finally collapsed on top of me.

“Holy shit,” I gasped. Ryan rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

“Mm…I didn’t hurt you, did I?” His thumb brushed over the bite marks he left.

“No.”

“Good,” he tightened his grip on me and I rested my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a few moments, trying to catch our breaths.

“Hey, Ryan?” I said after a bit, looking up at him. “I didn’t faint.”

“Who said I was finished with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Never thought that would happen. Also, plot twists~~~~~~


	9. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is never simple is it? First you decide that you're gonna bang the crazy killer and then you find our your friend is not who you think he is. Ashley is going through a rough day

I woke up to the smell of bacon, which is always a good thing to wake up too. I stretched, noticing how sore certain parts of my body were, and headed for the shower. Once that was done I grabbed Ryan’s shirt off the floor and slipped it on, the end of it stopping just above my knees. I headed upstairs and found Ryan in front of the stove. He looked really good with just jeans on and I found myself staring at him. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

“Morning,” Ryan said, flipping the bacon.

“Morning. Smells good,” I went and grabbed a plate for him to put the bacon on when it was ready.

“I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast in bed but I guess bacon wasn’t the sneakiest of options, was it?” He chuckled.

“Nope,” I sat across from him at the little bar window the kitchen had. “So, what’s the plans for today?”

“Well, Geoff wants to send Michael and I out to do a little snooping around, see if we can dig up any information on The Roosters. Your article is front and center in the newspaper so if they read it, they’ll see it.”

“That’s good I guess,” I replied.

“Also Geoff said you could talk to Jack today since he isn’t really needed. Get his interview out of the way and then whenever the rest of us have a moment you can grab us and it over with,” Ryan said.

“Sounds good to me,” I nodded. “Guess I should get dressed then.”

“Are you wearing anything under that shirt?” Ryan asked, his eyes raking over me.

“Maybe, maybe not. Why?”

“Curious.”

 

After breakfast and another round of sex Ryan finally left to go help Michael, promising he’d be back later that night. I changed into some sweats and an old shirt, grabbing my stuff before heading over to Jack’s. He answered right away, smiling when he saw me.

“Hey Ash,” he greeted. “Come on in. Would you like some coffee?”

“Coffee would be great,” I nodded. Jack went to go fix me a cup of coffee while I set up at the dining room table.

“So,” Jack said, putting a mug down in front of me. “Where shall we begin?”

“Well, I guess you could start by telling me how you and Geoff met,” I replied, opening up my notes on my laptop.

“Okay,” Jack nodded. “Well, we had met a few years after he came to the city and he offered me a job here. I wasn’t sure at first but eventually agreed when Geoff took me on a tester heist, to see how I did. It was fun and I was made part of the crew.”

“What were you doing before Geoff found you?” I asked.

“I was working for a construction company at the time, making small bucks. It wasn’t the best of jobs, the company was pretty shady and were always trying to find easy ways out of a job. Half of the stuff they build never stays up for long.” Jack went on to explain his family life, how his parents had been pretty okay in raising him. He broke contact off with them when he joined the crew, making them believe he was dead. He swore it was better that way. He didn’t want any enemies finding them and doing god knows what. It had been hard but in the end it was the right decision. He then went on to explain how it was only him and Geoff doing heists for the most part but they soon decided they needed someone else.

“Two man heists are great,” Jack said. “But they’re also hard. We were only able to do small things but even then, two guys trying to fend off an army of cops? Not so easy. Plus, we were getting bored so Geoff started to call in some favors. That’s when Gavin showed up. Sure, he is a complete idiot sometimes but having the extra man helped a lot.”

“But it still wasn’t enough right?” I prodded.

“Not even close. After a few months Geoff said we needed more people. He reached out to Michael who, at the time, had been doing small robberies here and there. He refused at first so Geoff when to Ryan and Ray. Ray agreed right away, wanting in on the action. Ryan….we had to convince Ryan that it wasn’t a total waste of time. He used to be a killer for hire. People would call him to off a random guy and Ryan would do it, quick and easy. Going from being a one man stand to working with five others wasn’t really ideal in his mind.”

“What made him agree?”

“The money mostly,” Jack shrugged. “That’s what we’re all in it for. Money and the sense of power you get when you’re able to avoid getting caught. We practically run this city now.” We finished off the interview and I headed back to my apartment. Since I had nothing else to do for the day I started writing the first few chapters of the book. I started off with an introduction of who I was and why I was writing this book. I then went on to explain who the Fake AH Crew was, what they’ve done since starting up and what they hope to achieve. I wrote until about late afternoon when I had to close down my laptop for a bit. Staring at a screen for hours on end was giving me a headache. I got up and stretched, walking over to the fridge for a drink. My phone dinged and I grabbed it off the counter.

**Joel: Hey. Meet me downstairs?**

I sent a reply saying I would and headed down there. He was waiting by the counter, his arms crossed and worry written all over his face. When he saw me, he grabbed my hand and led me outside to an alley beside the building.

“What’s up?” I asked.

“Look, I need to tell you something,” Joel started, pacing back and forth in front of me. “And it’s not going to be easy and I’m pretty sure you’re going to hate me afterwards.”

“What is it?”

“The Roosters? They…I know who they are,” Joel replied, pausing to look at me. “I didn’t think they would go through with it. I thought they were fine with everything now. I thought maybe things were starting to look up. I didn’t expect them to attack or threaten the Crew.”

“Joel, what are you going on about?” I asked.

“Burnie, Matt and Gus wanted to break off from Geoff,” Joel explained. “They didn’t like how things were going. They talked about forming their own crew and taking Geoff down and they wanted me to join and I almost did but then you had to go and make nice with Vagabond and now you’re about to be stuck between two crews.” Joel sighed. “And I was going to go along with it, especially now since you and Ryan are apparently a thing now, and I was going to fucking murder him but then I knew you’d hate me and I didn’t want that.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Ash, you are in danger now,” Joel whispered. “I told them no, I said we couldn’t do it because you were going to be stuck in the middle of it. I told them I wasn’t going to harm you and they wouldn’t have it. I’m worried they might try and take you out…”

“So you’re telling me that Burnie, Matt and Gus have a target on my head,” I said. “And that you were going to kill not only Geoff but Ryan? Why?”

“Because I am fucking in love with you and you never even noticed and now you’re banging _him_ of all people and I can’t stand the fact that I lost to a fucking psychopath like Ryan!” Joel yelled.

“Joel…” I stared at him,

“Thank you Joel for telling us all of that,” I whirled round and saw Ryan in his Vagabond outfit walking towards us, the rest of the Crew behind him. “I’m so glad you were willing to tell us the truth.”

“Geoff I swear to god I was not going to do it,” Joel turned to his friend. “I didn’t want them to do this. I didn’t know-”

“I believe you Joel,” Geoff sighed. “But until the others are caught I’m going to have to lock you up. You know that right?”

“Yes,” Joel said quietly.

“Gavin, Michael.” The two boys went up to Joel and grabbed his arms, leading him back inside the apartment building. The others followed, except for Ryan who was watching me.

“What?” I asked.

“Are you okay?” Although I can’t see his face due to the skull mask, Ryan’s eyes are full of concern.

“I think so?” I replied. “I don’t know. This is a bit much to take in.” Ryan nodded.

“Come on, let’s get inside. I’m sure Geoff will want to have a talk with Joel and you could probably use a drink.”

“What about the others?” I asked.

“They’re already gone,” Ryan replied. “Fled this morning. We need to find them and fast.” We headed in and up to Ryan’s apartment. I turned down the alcohol he offered and instead got some tea, my go to drink when things started getting stressful. “Not a drinker, huh?” Ryan asked. He pulled his mask off and went to wash the face paint off.

“Not really,” I shrugged. “I mean…I will have one or two when I go out with friends but other than that it’s really rare if I have one.”

“It’s about the same for me too,” Ryan admitted. “Although the guys think I’m a really tough guy who can hold his liquor so…don’t rat me out.”

“Cross my heart,” I giggled. We settled on the couch, Ryan tucking me under his arm. “What’s going to happen to Joel?” I asked after a moment.

“As long as he’s willing to stay put and give us any information we need…nothing,” Ryan shrugged. “Until this is all over he’ll stay down there.”

“Where is ‘there’?”

“Geoff had the basement of the building redone into a holding cell. We also have a torture room down there,” Ryan replied. “Joel will be put in one of the cells for the time being. However…I have half a mind to go down there and punch him a few times.” Ryan growled.

“Why?” I looked up, concerned.

“Because of what he said to you,” Ryan shook his head. “The fucking ass was planning on killing me just so he could have you.”

“You do crazy things when you’re in love?” I offered. Ryan gave me a look and I sighed. “I honestly don’t know what to think about him. I had absolutely no idea he felt that way.”

“He didn’t really show it, to be honest,” Ryan said. “I didn’t start to figure it out until a little while ago. It never made sense why he was so protective over you and was always trying to keep you away from me. I pinned it for him being one of your closest friends but…”

“It doesn’t matter,” I said. I put my tea down on the table and climbed into Ryan’s lap, straddling his legs. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer. “I’m with you. He can’t take me away so easily.”

“Is it too early to say I’m in love with you?” Ryan asked before capturing my lips in a kiss. “I mean really, I think I am in love with you.”

“I think…that I am in love with you too,” I replied. Ryan grinned and kissed me again.

“And I promise that The Roosters,” Ryan practically spat the name out. “Will never harm you. We’ll find them and take care of them.”

“Just be careful, okay?” I said. “By the sounds of it, those three have been planning this for a while now. They could have run though all the things that could go wrong and have a plan for each one. You’re one of the most dangerous people in this Crew. I wouldn’t put it past them to take you out first.”

“They can die trying,” Ryan growled. “No more talking. I want to spend a peaceful night with my girlfriend and deal with this tomorrow.”

“That I can do,” I smiled. However, fate had other plans when a loud explosion went off down the hallway from us.

“Geoff,” Ryan said and lifted me off of him, both of us running to the door. When we got into the hallway we saw smoke coming out of Geoff’s room, the others already trying to get it open.

“Fuck! It’s locked!” Michael screamed. Jack went over with an axe and broke the door down. More smoke starting spilling out of the opening. Jack, Michael and Ryan headed in, calling for Geoff. Gavin, Ray and I stood outside waiting. Some others had started coming up to see what was happening. Eventually, the boys pulled Geoff out. He was covered in blood and soot and a few others ran up to help get him downstairs. A medical room was set up down there for emergencies, one of the Crew members, Caleb, having gone to school so he could patch everyone up in no time. Everyone else made themselves useful and started going through Geoff’s apartment, looking for the source of the explosion.

“Here,” Lindsay called. “Liquor cabinet.”

“Of course,” Jack sighed.

“But who..?”

“The Roosters no doubt.”

“We need to find them, fast.” Everyone started talking at once and I, not wanting to be in the way, headed back to my apartment. First they attacked their own store and then they tried to blow Geoff up. I had to admit that I was starting to get worried about what The Roosters were going to do next. I didn’t have to wait long, however, to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUN!


	10. False Alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find where The Roosters are hidden and go to strike but all is not what it seems.

We all waited to see how Geoff was. Caleb was with him for almost two hours, fixing him up as best he could. When he eventually came out, it was to tell us that Geoff was fine but he suffered from a lot of injuries. The bomb had hit him with a bunch of shrapnel and it had taken a while for Caleb to get everything out. Geoff was still asleep at the moment so nobody was allowed in yet but that didn’t stop the Crew to hang outside the door and wait. I came down with a trey of sandwiches and drinks for them, wanting them to keep their strength up should something happen. They were all greatful for it and Ryan pulled me down onto his lap, holding me tightly. Lindsay came over after a while, looking worried.

“The Roosters are here,” she said. “They want to talk.” Everybody jumped up and headed for the lobby where Burnie, Gus and Matt stood surrounded by our people pointing guns at them.

“Ah! There they are! Geoff’s little studs,” Burnie smiled warmly. “Hello boys! How’s Geoff doing? Heard he ran into a bit of a problem with his liquor stash.”

“You sons of bitches!” Michael yelled. “How dare you show your face here?!”

“Oh, we’ll happily go,” Gus said. “But first we want a few things.”

“You are in no position to be making demands right now,” Jack hissed.

“First, we want Joel back,” Matt said, ignoring Jack. “We miss our friend and want him to join us again.”

“Second, we want Geoff,” Burnie continued. “Unfortunately the bomb didn’t do as it should have and we would like to…finish the job.”

“Third,” Gus added. “We want Vagabond.” I knew they were going to go after Ryan. He was Geoff’s strongest player. Either they wanted to kill him or force Ryan into an agreement where he works for them.

“Sadly, we’ll have to deny your requests,” Ray sneered. “Joel, Geoff and Ryan stay where they are.”

“See, I was really hoping you’d pick the easy route,” Burnie sighed. “I actually like you lot and I was going to offer all of you a new job, under proper management. But now, we’re going to have to take what we want from you. Forcefully.”

“You and what army?” Gavin piped up.

“Oh, don’t worry. We have an army,” Matt grinned. “And we are going to get what we want. In the end, we always do.” They slowly backed out of the building and disappeared, everyone relaxing a little bit.

“Fuckers,” Michael spat. “I am going to enjoy killing them.”

“As will the rest of us,” Ryan replied. “We need a plan now. Everybody!” He called to the others. “We are going to end this now, before anyone else gets hurt. Techs! I want you searching for possible hideouts! Get all the information you can. Who joined them and how big this so called army is.” A group of people nodded and headed out. “Everyone else, make sure your weapons are locked and loaded. Once we have their location, we strike. Be on guard though. We don’t know what they’re planning yet. If you go out, go out in groups. Keep an eye on your back. We don’t want any more casualties.” Ryan turned around and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to the elevator. Jack, Michael, Gavin and Ray followed.

“So what are we going to do?” Gavin asked as we loaded into the elevator.

“We wait,” Ryan replied. “We wait and we prepare ourselves. But until this is over I want a guard stationed on every floor. Have multiple in the lobby. I’m not taking any chances. Make sure there are a few people keeping eyes on Joel too.”

“Ryan…what if some of our guys are now…part of the Roosters? They could give them information,” Ray pointed out.

“I know,” Ryan sighed. “But we don’t have the time or the man power to put everyone through an interrogation right now. Let’s just hope our guys stay loyal.” The others nodded and headed to their rooms, off to do whatever they could to help. Ryan led me to his apartment, keeping his grip on me tight. When the door was shut and locked behind us, Ryan swept me into his arms, holding me against his chest.

“Ryan?” I asked, muffled by his shirt.

“Baby it is going to be extremely dangerous now,” Ryan whispered into my hair. “Will you even consider leaving until I come get you? Please? I need to know that you’re safe.”

“No,” I said, burying my face into his chest. “You are not sending me away. I would go insane, worrying about you. I’m staying here.”

“I thought so,” Ryan sighed. “Just, do me a favor? If I tell you to run then listen to me okay? No ifs or buts. If things get really bad then you run when I tell you to. Okay?”

“Okay,” I promised.

“Thank you.” We spent the rest of the day in bed, just holding each other. It’d be a while before any information was found and I think Ryan needed that time with me. The silence and being near me seemed to calm him down enough to sleep a little bit, and to think. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to tease the knots out, as Ryan snored softly beside me. His hair was long enough now to put in a small ponytail. I started to wonder if he was ever going to cut it again.

Gavin had come by not too long ago to tell us that Geoff was awake and seemed to be doing okay. He was pissed off though. As soon as he woke up he tried to leave his bed so he could track down The Roosters himself and tear them limb from limb. It had taken all of us to calm him down and convince him to go back to bed. The tech people were still hard at work trying to dig up information and a bunch of other people had gone on an ammo run.

“That feels good,” Ryan mumbled sleepily, tightening his hold on me.

“It looked like you haven’t brushed your hair is weeks,” I giggled. “I had to fix it somehow.”

“Mmm…maybe I should cut it a bit,” he said. He started nuzzling into my neck, placing soft kisses on my collarbone. He rolled over so he was on top of me, his hands started to roam over my body. “Oh baby.” He moaned, squeezing my breasts. I arched my back, pushing myself into him. His hand slipped down between us and started undoing my jeans, sitting up so he could take them, and my underwear, off. He immediately settled himself between my legs and started to teasingly lick at me, causing me to gasp. He started a steady pace then and I was soon moaning his name loudly, already so close to the edge.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I panted, clawing at the sheets. Ryan slowly inserted two fingers, pumping them in and out and I completely lost it. I cried out his name as my orgasm washed over me, throwing my head back against the pillows. Ryan sat up and undid his pants, his erection already straining against them. He quickly got rid of them and thrust into me, grunting. I gasped at the sudden shockwave, pulling him down on top of me so I could kiss him. He was brutal in his thrusts, almost to the point of being painful. It didn’t take long for us to both reach our orgasms, both of us letting out twin moans. Ryan rolled off of me, pulling me along with him so I was laying on his chest. I snuggled closer to him, feeling his hold tighten. We were quiet, both of us just listening to each other’s breathing, when Ryan’s phone went off. Groaning, he reached over and picked it up from the nightstand.

“Haywood,” He greeted. “When?” He listened to whoever was on the other line. “Alright, we’re on our way down.” He hung up and brushed hair away from my face. “Darling, we have to go see the techs about something. They say they’ve found The Roosters’ hideout.”

“Okay,” I got up and located my pants, quickly slipping them on as Ryan did the same. We made our way down to the fifth floor, Ryan telling me it had been renovated completely into just a tech room. When the elevator doors opened I saw what he meant. All the walls had been taken out, supports added in their absence. Computers lined three of the walls, desks cramped up the middle and everyone was huddling around on computer in particular.

“What have you guys got?” Ryan asked, striding over to them.

“Here,” Lindsay was sitting in front of the computer, pointing to a location. “We think it’s here.”

“What makes you say that?” Ryan asked.

“Because while Burnie, Matt and Gus were in the building, I had someone sneak out and place a tracker on their car. It hasn’t moved in a while so this must be it,” Lindsay replied.

“My god you are a genius,” Michael said under his breath.

“Alright,” Ryan said. “Michael, Gavin, Ray, Jack. We move. Now.” He turned on his heel and headed for the elevators, the rest of us following.

“Don’t you think it’s too soon?” Jack asked. “We need a plan.”

“We have the element of surprise right now,” Ryan replied. “I’m not losing it.” They headed up to their apartments, getting guns and anything else they might have needed. Michael went to grab a few others as well, wanting some back up in case things went south. I waited outside my apartment for Ryan. When he came out he was wearing his Vagabond outfit. He came right over to me, sweeping me in a hug.

“Be careful,” I whispered.

“I will,” he replied. “I promise.” He slid his mask on, giving me one more look, before following the others to the lobby. I went inside my apartment and headed for the windows, watching as the boys came out of the garage in their cars. They sped off down the street and I felt worry spike through me. Unable to just wait in my apartment I headed down to the very last level of the building, where Ryan said the holding cells were kept. I was surprised to find Kerry standing guard.

“Hello Ashley!” He greeted.

“Hey Kerry,” I looked past him towards the cells. “I was wondering if I could…speak with Joel?”

“Yeah sure, go ahead,” he smiled. “Just stay away from the bars. Just in case.” He pointed to the far cell and I nodded, heading over there. Joel was laying on a small cot, staring up at the ceiling.

“Ah, my first visitor,” Joel said, turning his head to look at me. “Well, at least you’re better looking than anyone else in this place.” He got up and walked towards the bars, leaning against them. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I wanted to see you,” I replied. “Make sure you’re okay.”

“Oh I’m just fine,” Joel replied. “I’m being held in a freezing cell and forced to eat left overs. It’s paradise down here.”

“You did kind of bring that on yourself,” I said quietly.

“I did, didn’t I?” Joel sighed. “Ah well. Nothing to do now but wait.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?” I asked. “About how you felt?”

“I don’t know…” Joel stared off into the distance. “I knew you weren’t looking for a relationship with anyone and I didn’t want to push you into one either. I was fine with just the way things were really.” Joel looked over at me and smiled. “I was upset that you went right to him but I can see that he makes you happy. That’s all I ever wanted.”

“Aw, well isn’t this touching!” I whipped around and saw Burnie standing behind me, grinning. “Really. Bravo. You’ve moved me, you really have.”

“Burnie,” Joel growled. “What are you doing here?”

“Change of plans,” Burnie shrugged. “We want the girl.” Joel reached between the bars and took my hand, pulling me closer to him.

“You can’t have her,” Joel replied.

“Ah but, you see, I can. You are stuck in that little cell and she is out here with me. Nobody around to hear us,” Burnie replied.

“What did you do to Kerry?” I demanded.

“Kerry is fine,” Burnie reassured me. “How do you think I got in here so fast? Besides, it’s not like it’ll matter. We’ll be long gone before your boy toy comes home.” It clicked in my head suddenly.

“The tracker…you knew…” my eyes went wide.

“Of course we knew!” Burnie snapped. “We aren’t dumb! However, instead of just destroying the stupid thing we devised a plan. Something that would lure away the others so you’d be unprotected.”

“Burnie you son of a bitch!” Joel yelled.

“Now, now Joel. No need to make a fuss,” Burnie pulled a gun out and pointed it at Joel. “But, just to make sure you don’t cause any problems…”

“No!” I yelled but Burnie had already pulled the trigger. Joel went down, clutching at his stomach. “Joel!” I cried. Burnie grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Joel.

“Come on girlie,” Burnie said through gritted teeth. “Don’t want the same fate, do you?” He dragged me down the hallway to an exit where Kerry waited. They led me to a car and shoved me into the back before getting in the front. Burnie sped away from the building, his grip on the wheel turning his knuckles white.

“They are going to find you,” I spit out. Burnie just laughed.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh


	11. Typical Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley wakes up in a cell, the boys are working hard to find her and there are some people who aren't what they seem to be. Yup, typical Monday at the office.

I woke up on a bed, the room around me pitch black. My head was pounding and my mouth felt like cotton. I tried to sit up but my head began to spin and I fell back down again. Taking a deep breath, I sat up slower, giving myself time to adjust. I took slow breaths, my head still spinning but not as much. Suddenly the lights flashed on and blinded me for a moment before my eyes adjusted. I was in a cell but it was furnished like a normal bedroom. The bed I was on was a queen sized, the sheets made of silk. The floor was a plush blue carpet, the walls white stone. There were no windows, only the three stone walls and the bars. Someone had also left some food on a small table in the corner but I wasn’t about to trust it.

“Hello?” I called out.

“Good morning,” a voice which sounded like Burnie’s spoke through an invisible speaker. “I do hope you like your accommodations. You’ll be staying here for a while.”

“Where am I?” I asked.

“You are in the basement of our safe house,” Burnie replied cheerfully. “Oh, and I am sorry about the dizziness. Drugs will do that to you.”

“You drugged me?” I demanded.

“Again I do apologize but it was needed. You were kind of having a freak out over being kidnapped,” he sighed. “Anyways, should you need anything, Kerry is just down the hallway from you! Just call to him and he’ll come a-running! But now I have work to do. I mean, your boy toy has to find us _somehow_. Shouldn’t be too long, the little note we left is child’s play. Bye!”

“Wait!” I yelled.

“What?”

“How long are you planning on keeping me here?” I demanded. “And what’s going to happen to me when they do come?”

“Oh don’t you worry you’re pretty little head about that, sweetheart,” Burnie replied. “No harm will come to you. As for how long we keep you here…should be a matter of hours. You’ll soon see daylight again so don’t fret. Now, I really must be going.” I heard a click and then silence. Burnie said they had left a note…so that meant that Ryan would be able to find where ever this was quickly. But…what would happen when he comes? Was this entire thing a trap? It must have been, otherwise why would Burnie go through the trouble of kidnapping me? Were they planning on killing Ryan? I had so many questions racing through my brain and it left me breathless. If this was the trap then I was the bait and if Ryan took it then he could die. Because of me.

**Ryan’s POV**

He slammed a chair into the wall, anger coursing through him, watching as the wood shattered. Those fuckers had taken her and fucking Kerry had helped them. They were lucky, Joel had still been alive when they got back. He was lucky, Burnie missed anything crucial when he shot Joel so the bastard would live. Ryan paced back and forth in his apartment. A note had been left by the holding cell, from Burnie, but it was in code. The tech team was working on figuring out what it said but it felt like forever to Ryan. Those fuckers could be doing anything to Ashley at that moment and he was stuck at the apartment doing _nothing._

“You need to calm down Ry,” Ray said from the couch. The others were there too, except for Geoff who was still in recovery. At least now he’d have someone to keep him company in there. After Joel had told Ryan what happened they had whisked him away to close the bullet wound and start a blood transfer. He’d lost too much from just waiting to be found.

“Yeah, Linds and the others will find her,” Michael nodded. “We’ll get her back.”

“But it might be too late by then!” Ryan shouted. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the long strands.

“Ryan you have to be patient,” Jack soothed. “Lindsay said the code wasn’t a hard one. It’s only been five minutes. Give them time.”

“I’m going to kill them,” Ryan growled. “And then I’m going to tear Kerry apart piece by piece and ship his leftovers to the four corners of the world.”

“Alright Vagabond calm down,” Lindsay came striding into the room, paper in her hands. “Like I said, it was easy. Burnie has left directions to a house just outside of town.” Everyone jumped up and headed for the door, following Lindsay to the cars. “It’s in a cover of trees so there is more privacy but it’s big. I’m talking five storeys so be careful.”

“Have a little faith, please,” Michael sighed. They all grabbed their guns and some extra ammo, loading up into their cars. Lindsay gave them the address and they punched it into their GPS. All of them sped out of the garage, Ryan leading the way, towards the house Lindsay found. Hopefully this time it wouldn’t be fake.

 

They pulled off the road and started down a long, dirt driveway, stopping not too far from the house so they wouldn’t be heard. Ryan slipped his mask on, adjusting it so it fit perfectly and slid out of his car.

“They know we’re coming,” Michael hissed. “Look at the guards.” It was true. There were guards stationed everywhere. Patrolling or standing in front of the door.

“So we take ‘em head on!” Ray replied. “Nothing too it!”

“There isn’t much to use as cover,” Jack said, scanning the open field.

“Trees.” Ryan said and moved into the cover of the forest. The others followed, Ray taking his pink sniper off his back and aiming at the house. He tried getting ones who were by themselves first, hoping to keep the others unaware of their arrival. As soon as he hit one near a group, Ryan opened fire. Jack and Michael followed and Gavin started lobbing grenades. Movement behind them caught Ryan’s attention and he whirled around, about to shoot, when he saw Geoff.

“The fuck are you doing here?!” He yelled.

“You didn’t think you could start a fight without me, did ya?” Geoff cracked a grin and started shooting alongside the others. He was still covered in bandages, one arm in a sling, but that didn’t stop him. Ryan just shook his head and continued shooting. It didn’t take long for them to take out the guards and soon they were moving up to the house.

“Now they _really_ know we’re here,” Michael laughed. Ryan smiled under his mask before kicking the door down.

 

**Ashley’s POV**

I could hear more gunshots being fired from upstairs, as well as shouts and pounding feet. I ran to the bars and peered through, seeing Kerry looking anxiously up at the ceiling.

“Kerry?” I called. He glanced over at me. “They’re here, aren’t they?” I didn’t need to clarify who ‘they’ were. Ryan and the Fake AH Crew had come to get me.

“Yup.”

“What is Burnie going to do with them?” I asked. I think he could hear the fear in my voice. He walked over to me, worry plain on his face.

“I-I don’t know,” Kerry replied. “He just wanted to take Geoff out. He never said anything about the others. Ashley…I’m so sorry. They said we’d all still be the same crew, just under a new name.”

“Burnie is going to kill them,” I said quietly. “I know he will. All of them will never betray Geoff like that.”

“I think you’re right.” There was a crash from upstairs and I flinched. Suddenly feet pounded down the stairs at the end of the hall and Burnie, Matt and Gus stalked towards us. Kerry jumped away, letting them through.

“Alright Ashley I believe it’s time for you to become useful,” Matt said, unlocking the cell door. Before I could make a run for it Burnie grabbed my, his grip like iron on my arm. “Don’t try anything funny. We won’t hesitate to shoot you.”

 

**Ryan’s POV**

They had killed practically everyone, only a few did they leave tied up for questioning later. Those who had been part of the Fake AH and decided to betray them. There hadn’t been many people inside actually, which left Ryan tensed. They went room to room, searching for Burnie, Matt and Gus. All of them were empty except one that Michael burst into.

“Hey! I have someone!” He yelled to the others. They all made their way over, finding three girls cowering in the corner. Ryan couldn’t believe his eyes. It was Ashley’s friends, whatever the fuck their names were.

“What are you doing here?” He growled. The others looked back at him, confused. “They’re Ashley’s friends.”

“What?” Gavin squawked.

“Y-you know Ashley?” The one with black hair asked. Kay, if Ryan recalled correctly. He tore his mask off and glared down at him.

“Where is she?” Ryan asked in a low voice.

“You’re part of the Fake AH Crew?” Megan laughed. “Oh now it all makes perfect sense! Jesus Christ I thought they took her because we asked her too.”

“What do you mean?” Ray came to stand beside Ryan. The others had gone to search the rest of the house.

“We’re part of this crew dipshit,” Casey snarled. “We wanted Ashley to join us but then she just up and left! Couldn’t find her, couldn’t get into contact with her! We weren’t even told she was with _you_ when the bosses came to visit.”

“I am going to deal with you three,” Ryan vowed. “But first I want to find my girlfriend. So you’re going to tell me where she is right now or you’re going to lose an eye.”

“Basement.” Ryan nodded and entrusted Ray to keep them quiet while he grabbed Michael and headed down there. They found a steel door that had a passcode lock but Michael quickly fixed that with a few sticky bombs. They made their way down the stairs and found Burnie, Matt and Gus waiting at the bottom. Burnie had Ashley in his arms, a gun pointed at her head.

“Welcome!” Matt greeted. “You’ve made excellent time, I must say. We really don’t stand a chance against you!”

“Let her go,” Ryan growled.

“Now here’s the problem,” Burnie sighed. “We can’t just let her go. We need to make a trade! You just took out half our guys! I’d say you owe us.”

“We don’t owe you shit!” Michael spat. “You almost killed our boss, you nearly killed your own friend. You’ve lied to us and taken a member of our crew. I’d say you had that payment coming.”

“Our terms are simple,” Gus continued on like Michael never spoke. “We want Geoff, and we know he’s here so don’t even try that. We want Joel back once he’s well enough and we want you.” He pointed at Ryan. “Just three people and we’ll let Ashley go. She’s quite scared, you know.” To prove his point, Burnie pressed the gun harder against Ashley’s temple and she let out a little whimper. Tears were streaming down her face and Ryan felt his heart break.

“Of course,” Burnie said. “If you do decide to stay with us Ryan, we’d be happy to keep Ashley here. We know how you two feel. It’d be a shame to break up such young love. Just think. You and Ashley, living in your own place. We’d only need you every now and then, for really tough jobs. You could live somewhat normal lives. Have kids, getting married. The whole shebang.”

“For the price of my friends,” Ryan said quietly.

“For the small price of your friends.”

“Well I hate to be the barer of bad news,” Geoff came down the stairs, Jack, Gavin, Ray and the girls behind him. “But I’ve got an appointment tomorrow that I really can’t miss so can this wait? Say…fifty years?”

“Geoff! How have you been?” Burnie asked. “You look great!”

“Let Ashley go,” Geoff said. “You can have me. Just let her go.”

“We want Joel and Ryan too,” Gus replied.

“You’ll take me. Ryan, Ashley and the others can go. I’ll stay.”

“That’s not wh-”

“It’s either that,” Geoff interrupted. “Or I press this button and we all die.” Geoff pulled something out of his pocket and showed to everyone. “This is connected to the bombs I laid around the house. One press and we’re gone.”

“You wouldn’t,” Matt sneered.

“Wouldn’t I?” They had a stare down, none of them wanting to back down. Eventually Burnie loosened his grip on Ashley and pushed her towards Ryan.

“Fine,” he said. “Take her and go.”

 

**Ashley’s POV**

I hesitated a moment before rushing to Ryan, sobbing into his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around me. Geoff patted me on the head before pushing past us and walking towards the others.

“Oh, and we want those three back as well,” Matt said. I looked up to where he was pointing and saw my friends standing behind Ray. They refused to look at me as they marched past us. I couldn’t believe it. They were part of this.

“Come on,” Ryan said softly, pulling me up the stairs.

“Geoff…” Gavin looked over at his friend, tears filling his eyes.

“Its okay buddy,” Geoff smiled. “Go on. Everything will be fine.”

“No it won’t,” Kerry was suddenly behind Burnie, hitting him over the head with the butt of his gun. That distracted the other two enough so that Geoff and Michael could pounce, Michael tackling Matt to the ground while Geoff punched Gus in the face, breaking his nose.

“What the fuck!?” Jack yelled.

“Run!” Geoff cried, running past him and up the stairs.

“You fucker!” Jack called after him as we followed. “You had this planned?!”

“No shit Sherlock! Now run!” I cast a glance behind me, seeing my friends stare after us while they took guns out and aimed.

“Look out!” I screamed. Ryan pulled me to the side as a bullet whizzed past. We made it upstairs and scrambled out of the house.

“What about the others?” Ray yelled.

“Fuck them!” Ryan replied. They ran to the awaiting cars and Ryan opened my side, helping me in before running over to the driver’s side. I looked up at the house and say Casey, Megan and Kay practically dragging Burnie, Mat and Gus out. Just before Ryan sped away there was a loud bang and a flash of light and then the house was on fire, bits of it flying through the air. I gasped at the sight but then we were quickly driving away, Geoff in the lead, trying to make sure we were long gone before officials showed up. Ryan reached over and grabbed my hand, bringing it up to his lips so he could kiss it.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry. We fucked up and you got hurt because of that.”

“I’m okay,” I replied, squeezing his hand. “They didn’t do anything…well they did drug me but-”

“They fucking what?!” Ryan nearly shouted, shooting me a concerned look.

“I’m fine,” I repeated. “Really. Just focus on driving right now.” Ryan turned his eyes back to the road and we drove in silence for a bit, still waiting for Matt, Burnie and Gus to come racing up behind us. They never did. “How’s Joel? Is he…?” I didn’t want to finish that thought. If he was dead then I would have no one to blame but myself.

“He’s fine,” Ryan reassured me. “Burnie missed anything important. He’s in recovery right now.” I sighed in relief. That was another weight off my shoulders. “I can’t fucking believe that Kerry, Geoff and Michael had this whole thing planned out and they never told me.”

“Wait…did they plan for me to be kidnapped?” I asked.

“I…don’t know. If that was part of whatever plan they had I’m going to kill them,” Ryan growled. We pulled into the apartment garage and got out, following the others up to Jack’s apartment. Geoff’s was still heavily damaged from the explosion.

“Alright,” Geoff said, settling on the couch. “I think we’ve successfully pissed them off.”

“Them? What about us?!” Gavin yelled. “You bloody wankers had a plan and you didn’t tell us?! A plan that involved Ashley getting hurt?!” Michael, Geoff and Kerry looked away, ashamed.

“We needed a way to find them…” Geoff started.

“We were following a lead when they took her!” Ryan yelled.

“Yeah and I’ve been working with those bastards for years now,” Geoff yelled back. “I knew it was going to be a dead end!”

“Then why didn’t you tell us?!” Jack asked, annoyed.

“Because I had to make sure Ashley would be alone!” Geoff sighed. “I had Kerry contact Burnie, telling him that he wanted to switch crews and that he knew a way to get us all together so Burnie could have what he wanted. They were going to go up to Ashley’s apartment until she went to visit Joel.”

“Did you factor in Joel getting hurt?” I asked.

“No! Nobody was supposed to get hurt!” Geoff said. “That…that wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Yeah well now we have six very angry people wanting our heads on platters,” Ryan said. “So you better have another plan to fix that.”

“I do,” Geoff replied. “It’s just going to take a bit.” He looked at everyone before nodding. “Okay, so here’s what we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit what have I done


	12. War and Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew prepares for their meeting with Burnie, Matt and Gus while Ashley gets some...upsetting news.

Geoff’s plan was simple. He had me call one of my friends and set up a meeting place so they could end everything. Burnie, Gus and Matt were a little suspicious at first but the prospect of getting revenge was too good to pass up. They were wounded and none of their crew was left after that explosion. What more could they lose? They agreed to meet at the docks the following night, needing some time to collect what little belongings they had left in the ammo department. When I relayed this information to Geoff, he turned excited. Finally the threat to not only his life but his crew’s life would be over. While he went over the final details with the others, Ryan took my hand and pulled me to his room, leading down to his bed. Once we got there he crushed me to his chest, his arms locking around me.

“I was so scared,” he whispered in my hair. “When Joel said they took you…fuck all I could imagine was the worst.”

“I’m okay,” I said for what must have been the millionth time. “Really I am.”

“I swear I am going to rip them to fucking pieces,” Ryan growled.

“What’s going to happen tomorrow?” I asked. “When you meet with the others?”

“We’re bringing a lot of people with us so there is no room for their escape,” Ryan said. “We’re going to cut this thing off at the end. All three of them die tomorrow.”

“And what about my friends?” I whispered.

“Honey…I don’t know what to say about that,” Ryan replied. “They are working for the enemy which makes them the enemy as well. I want to tell you everything will be alright but…if they decide to fight back…” I just nodded. If they fought back then there was nothing I could do to save them. Geoff would kill them as well. “Why don’t we lay down for a bit? You must be exhausted.” Ryan pulled me to the bed and got me under the covers, curling himself around me and holding me tightly in his arms. I listened to his quiet breathing, my body starting to relax after what had happened over the last few hours. Eventually I did fall asleep but it was a troubled and light one. I woke up at every sound and a few times I had nightmares of what was to come. Burnie, Matt and Gus bringing an army to the meeting and killing everyone in sight…Ryan laying on the ground dead or dying, my name the last thing that passed his lips.

The next time I awoke it was daylight out and Ryan was gone. I got up and headed for the shower, taking my time was the hot water cascaded down my body. I put on a pair of Ryan’s sweats and one of his t-shirts and headed upstairs but I didn’t find him up there either. A note on the fridge told me he went with the guys to pick up ammo and some other things and that he wouldn’t be back until late. Sighing, I headed to my room and changed into some of my own clothes before risking a visit down to Joel. Because we all know how well that went the last time. When I got in to the built in hospital in the lobby, Caleb was already there, checking Joel over. When he heard me approach he looked up and smiled.

“Ah, you must be the infamous Ashley,” he said. “I’m sorry I haven’t had time to make a proper introduction. My name Is Caleb and I’m the doctor here at AH Headquarters.”

“How’s the patient doing?” I asked, looking over at Joel. He was awake but his eyes looked glazed over and I had the feeling that Caleb had just given him something.

“He’s doing great, actually,” Caleb said. “He’s still in some pain though so I gave him a bit of morphine. Other than that he should be walking around within a few weeks. You can talk to him for a little bit, but don’t get him worked up. He needs as much rest as he can get.” I nodded and went over to Joel’s bedside, sitting down in the chair there. Joel’s eyes wandered over to me and he smiled.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “Glad to see you’re okay.”

“You too,” I replied. “I’m so sorry Joel. If I hadn’t come to see you then-”

“Shh,” he cut me off, placing his hand over mine. “It’s not your fault kiddo. I just wish I could have done more to protect you.”

“They’re meeting up tonight,” I told him. “The Fake AH Crew is bringing every gun they got. Burnie, Matt and Gus don’t stand a chance.”

“Good,” Joel nodded. “They need to be stopped. Lord knows what sort of havoc they’d bestow on the city if they were left alone. I’m surprised they let you go so easily.”

“They didn’t,” I replied. “Geoff tricked them into believing he’d stay behind but then he blew up the fucking building.” Joel laughed, wincing as it pulled on his stitches.

“That’s Geoff for you,” he sighed. “Well, despite the headache they’ve been causing I’m gonna miss those three. They were my first friends, you know. Well, my first real friends anyways.”

“What’s going to happen now?” I asked quietly. “Once this is all over with?” Joel was silent for a moment, gazing off into space.

“I guess I’ll leave the crew, head to some new city and make a new life,” Joel shrugged. “Nothing else here now.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” My voice cracked. While what I felt for Joel was nowhere near what I felt for Ryan, I still loved him. He was my friend and the thought of losing him was too much for me.

“I can’t just stand in the background and watch the woman I love be with another man Ash,” Joel replied. “I’m glad that you’re happy. I really am. But if I stayed then I’d only make things complicated between the two of you. Without even trying. I can’t do that to you.”

“I won’t let you,” I said. “I’ll tie you to his bed if I have to but you aren’t leaving me.”

“I’d like to see you try,” he replied, smiling. Without even thinking about what I was doing I nudged him over and crawled onto the bed with him, resting my head on his chest. He froze for a moment before wrapping an arm gingerly around me. We stayed like that for a bit, neither one of us saying anything. He eventually fell asleep and I carefully moved off the bed, kissing his cheek before heading back up to my room. I stayed in there for the rest of the day, not wanting to do anything but lay in bed. I didn’t really pay attention to how much time was passing. I kept going in and out of consciousness, getting caught up on the sleep I missed the night before. Eventually my phone buzzed as Ryan sent me a text, asking where I was.

**Me: In bed.**

**Ryan: Come to Geoff’s apartment? We’re heading out soon.**

**Me: Ok.**

I dragged myself out of bed and slowly made my way upstairs to the door, heading over to Geoff’s Ryan opened the door as soon as I knocked and let me in. There were a few others in the room, some I didn’t recognize, all of them standing in a semi-circle around Geoff who was giving out instructions.

“Ryan, Jack, Michael, Gavin and myself will head in first,” Geoff explained. “Ray, Lindsay and Miles will be set up on different buildings, keeping watch and sniping anyone who causes trouble. The rest of you will wait for my signal. As soon as I call you on the coms, you come running. Got it?” Everyone nodded. “Good! Let’s head out!” As the others started filing out, Geoff slung an arm around me. “Ash! Glad to see you! You’ll be riding with Ryan.”

“Wait, I’m going with you?” I asked.

“Yup. If those friends of yours give up, we need someone they can trust,” Geoff replied. “Plus, you could help with anyone who gets hurts.”

“I have no medical training,” I warned him.

“Dude, I’m trying to give you a good excuse to come with us so you can record everything for your book,” Geoff sighed. “Now shut up and get downstairs.”

 

The docks were quiet. Only a few lights shone from the streetlamps, the eerie yellow glow making everything worse. I watched as Geoff, Jack, Michael, Gavin and Ryan headed to where Burnie, Gus and Matt stood. My friends were off to the side, mean looking guns in their hands. Geoff had left his com open so everybody could hear what was spoken between them.

“Glad you guys could make it,” Geoff said in greeted. He stopped about a meter away from the other three.

“Well when you completely blow up everything we had going for us, what other choice do we have?” Matt huffed.

“Still upset about that huh?”

“No shit,” Gus replied. “Whatever it is you want make it quick.”

“It’s simple really,” Geoff shrugged. “I want you guys gone. Out of my city. Forever. No trace of you left behind.”

“Fat chance.” Burnie snarled.

“See, you have two options,” Geoff began lazily pacing back and forth as he talked, twirling his moustache. “Either you leave quietly or me and my friends here kill you. Your choice.”

“You couldn’t kill us even if you tried,” Gus laughed. “We’ve known each other for so long. Remember how hard it was to kill Griffon? God, you wouldn’t come out of your room for weeks. Even now it haunts you.”

“You shut up about her,” Geoff snapped. “This has nothing to do with her. This is between you and me. I don’t know what I did to make you three turn on me but at this point I don’t care anymore. You’ve tried to kill me, Joel, and my crew. It ends. Now.” Griffon…was this the woman Geoff had loved? I never got a chance to ask him about it before everything went up in flames.

“No, we should talk about her,” Burnie nodded. “How your soft heart nearly got all of us killed. I still can’t believe you didn’t realise she was working for our enemy. As a spy. You were blinded by her pretty lies. You want to know why we turned on you? That’s why. Because you can’t be trusted to run a crew. You get drunk every night and don’t give a shit about what’s going on around you. You’ve put us at risk more times than I can count and I’m tired of it.”

“Oh like you knew!” Geoff yelled. “All three of you believed her too! She gave us good information and nothing happened for months! And then as soon as shit hit the fan you blamed me. Well guess what? I wasn’t the only one she lied to! The three of you were as blinded as I was, but instead you wanted the money.”

“Enough!” Ryan yelled through his mask. I winced at the tone of his voice. “We came here for a reason. Not to bicker amongst each other but to end this. Now, if the six of you don’t high tail it out of town within the next twenty four hours I will personally hunt all of you down and put your remains on display for the world to see.”

“Awe is the dog still angry with us?” Matt pouted.

“I mean it,” Ryan raised his gun and pointed it at Matt’s head. Matt seemed unfazed by this, a smirk dancing at his lips.

“Make me.” Matt challenged. Within the next second he was on the ground, clutching his side. I didn’t realise Ryan had shot him until I saw a little bit of smoke coming from the barrel. As soon as Matt hit the ground, Burnie and Gus pulled their guns out and started shooting. The others dove behind some boxes to avoid being shot and quickly turned their guns towards The Roosters who were also now in hiding. I slid down into the seat, not wanting a stray bullet to come at me when I saw Casey moving up behind Ryan.

“Ryan behind you!” I screamed into my com. He whirled around and raised his gun but Casey was already firing. Everything that happened after that shot went off wasn’t in slow motion like the movies always showed. I watched Ryan fall to the ground and then Casey was falling too, a bullet hole in her head. Breathing heavily, I got out of the car and ran to Ryan’s side. He was still conscious, his hand clutching at his chest. I grabbed his other hand and held it tightly. His eyes met mine and I could see the pain in them.

“Mask,” his breathed. I instantly reached over and pulled his skull mask off, revealing the smudged face paint underneath. His breathing was shallow and there was a lot of blood. Somebody came over and moved Ryan’s hand, trying to stop the bleeding with some cloth.

“Help me get him out of here!” They called to the others. Two other guys came over and picked Ryan up, loading him into a car before speeding off. I just sat there, in the cover of some crates, and waited for the firing to stop. Eventually Burnie and Matt quit and, after peeking around my cover, I saw them making a break for it. There was a moment of silence and then both of them tripped forward and fell to the ground. They didn’t move after that.

“Fuckers,” Ray muttered over the com. I realised he was the one who pulled the trigger that time.

“Ashley!” Gavin yelled and ran over to me, helping me up. I glanced over to where Megan and Kat stood, the two of them looking scared. A few of the guys who came with us snuck up behind them and tied their hands behind their backs, forcing them to drop their weapons. The two girls were escorted away and I silently watched them go. Michael and Jack picked Matt up and carried him to another car. I didn’t know where he was going to be taken but I didn’t care. It was over.

 

When we got back to the apartment building, the girls were led down to the cells. Matt was brought to the makeshift hospital where another doctor patched him up. Caleb was in with Ryan. Lindsay took me up to my room and helped me wash off some of the blood I had gotten on my hands when I went to Ryan. She then stayed with me for the rest of the night, neither of us saying anything as we waited to hear the news. The boys eventually joined us, all five of them flopping on the ground or in the chairs. Lindsay decided to make some drinks for everyone and some food. Geoff switched on the TV and changed the channel to some random show that nobody paid attention too. We were all silent. Nobody told us how bad Ryan was so it was just a waiting game. Around three a.m. Miles came up with Joel in a wheelchair.

“He would not stop demanding be let go so he could see you,” Miles sighed, helping Joel onto the couch.

“Any word yet?” Geoff asked.

“No,” Miles shook his head. “Caleb is still in there. I did hear one of the others say the bullet was pretty close to his heart but…” He shook his head again. Joel reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Miles tried to keep the mood light, getting the lads to join in a game of Halo. Around five I fell asleep curled up on the couch. The others were talking quietly and I was done fighting the tiredness I felt. I think someone draped a blanket over me because I was suddenly warm so I snuggled closer into the cushions and let oblivion take me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like one more chapter and I'll have wrapped everything up. Maybe two. Actually...well maybe two.


	13. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley is about to embark on a whole new chapter of her life and she's going to have Ryan beside right beside her.

I awoke to Geoff gently shaking my shoulder. The sun was streaming through my windows and everybody was just hanging out around the apartment. I could smell food being made and when I glanced over to the kitchen, I saw Jack standing in front of the stove.

“Caleb was just here,” Geoff said softly. I whipped back around to face him, panic going through me. “Calm down. Ryan is fine. They got out of surgery sometime last night and I guess Caleb came up before but we were all zonked out and didn’t hear him knocking.” Geoff shrugged.

“Can I go see him?” I asked.

“Not yet. He’s still sleeping and they want to monitor him a bit,” Geoff replied. “Maybe later today they’ll let you.”

“In the meantime,” Jack said from the kitchen. “Why don’t you all go sit down at the table? Breakfast is ready.” The lads jumped up as soon as the words left Jack’s mouth. I helped Joel to the table and waited for Jack to put a plate piled high with pancakes in front of us. We all dug in and I was surprised at how hungry I was. None of us said anything through the meal, our minds too focused on the events of last night. After everyone was done eating and the dishes were put away, Geoff called everyone to the living room.

“I have an announcement to make,” he said, standing in the middle of the room. “Actually it’s more of an offer. Ashley.” He turned to me and I felt myself sit up straighter. “As leader of this crew, I offer a position among our ranks. You will be part of the main group, making our six into seven. We could use your brain and I’m sure with enough practice you’ll be an excellent shooter too.”

“You want me…to join your crew?” I said slowly.

“Yes,” Geoff nodded. “You’re smart, you’ve helped us get information we needed, helped us take out a danger and you’ve been keeping our psychopath happy so he doesn’t want to go on random murder sprees…Honestly Ashley, we could use you. You don’t have to go out on heists with us though. You can stay here and be intel or even just drive a getaway car. What do you say?” I felt Joel tense up beside me and when I looked over he had a worried look on his face. I was confused by it but decided to ask him later, when the others weren’t around. The others were all looking at me in anticipation, waiting for my answer. If I was a permanent part of the crew then I could stay with Ryan, keep an eye on him and make sure he didn’t do anything stupid like get shot again. But it would also mean leaving my life behind. My family…not that we talked much anymore but the thought of leaving them in radio silence was kind of depressing. Not to mention my dreams of becoming a reporter. I mean, I was offered a job at the local newspaper place. I bit my lip and made my decision. Taking a deep breath I turned back to Geoff.

“Okay,” I nodded. Everyone except Joel cheered.

“You will have to get a tattoo though,” Geoff warned. “It’s tradition to get the crew’s sign tattooed somewhere on you.” Everyone showed off theirs, most of them having chosen their backs so the green circle and star wouldn’t be seen. I just nodded again, biting my lip. I’ve always wanted to get a tattoo, something small on my arm, but I didn’t imagine it being a crew sign. Oh well. Once everyone was done welcoming me to the crew they all left, Jack and Michael helping Joel downstairs. I was left alone with my thoughts, which was always dangerous, and I found myself anxious over Ryan again. Pushing aside what Geoff said, I headed down to the built in hospital, running into Caleb when I got there.

“Ah! Ashley. I was just coming to get you,” he said, smiling. “Ryan is awake and wants to see you.” He pointed me to a door and I practically ran inside. Ryan was by himself in the room, laying on a huge bed. He was shirtless, his torso completely covered by gauze wrapping.

“Ryan?” I said softly. He turned his head toward me and smiled and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I made my way over to him and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing his hand. “How do you feel?”

“High,” Ryan shook his head. “Other than that I’m not sure. Whatever they gave me is working so I don’t feel any pain.” He patted the space beside him. “Come lay with me?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” I replied. Ryan rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me down beside him. I rested my head carefully on his chest and felt his arms tighten around me. “Geoff offered me a position in the crew.”

“Really?” Ryan said. “That’s great! You won’t have to leave now! We can stay together and live somewhat normal lives and-”

“Ryan,” I laughed. “You don’t even know what I told him.”

“Well…you said yes, didn’t you?” For a moment he looked worried and I couldn’t keep teasing him.

“Of course I did!” The smile that broke out on his face melted my heart as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

“You’re going to love it Ashley, I swear,” Ryan started to ramble excitedly. “Once you get past all the robbing and killing people the crew is really like family and I already know the guys love you and-”

“Ryan, you need to calm down,” I shook my head. “You just got out of surgery. You need rest.”

“Just…stay here, okay?” He tightened his hold on me. “I want you close to me.”

“I will,” I promised. He nodded and closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into my hair. After a few moments his breathing slowed and light snoring came from him. I smiled and settled down beside him, closing my eyes and letting Ryan’s soft breathing lull me to sleep.

 

When I woke up I was in my apartment. Confused, I got out of bed and headed upstairs to find Joel sitting in the living room.

“Geoff went down and brought you back up here,” Joel explained when he saw me. “Caleb wanted to do some checkups on Ryan. Apparently they had to pry you from Ryan’s hands.” I sat down on the couch next to him and curled up into a ball.

“So what happens now?” I asked quietly.

“Now?” Joel looked over at me.

“Well, Geoff no longer has to worry about Burnie, Matt or Gus,” I replied. “I don’t know what’s going to happen to my friends but I can only guess. Are you really gonna leave?”

“Ash…” Joel wrapped an arm around me and moved me closer to him. “I’m starting to realise that living the crew life isn’t really working out for me anymore. I just want to run my bar and life a somewhat normal life. I’m not going to leave the city, I’ve decided that much, but I’m not staying here. I’d offer to take you with me but I already know your answer to that.”

“Am I allowed to come see you?”

“I would prefer it if you didn’t,” he sighed. “But knowing you, you won’t listen to me and you’ll find any excuse to come see me so go ahead.” I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

“What made you decide to stay in the city?” I asked.

“So I can keep an eye on you,” Joel shook his head. “I know they guys here will look out for you but I just want to be sure.” We sat there in silence for a bit, just enjoying the first moment of quietness since everything started happening. “Oh, I almost forgot. Geoff wants you to go see him.” Joel got up and pulled me to my feet.

“Why?”

“Something about getting a tattoo and making you do the initiation so you can become part of the crew,” Joel explained, leading me to the door.

“Initiation?” I asked.

“It isn’t bad, trust me,” Joel smiled. He knocked on Jack’s door and waited for a moment before just walking in. Geoff had moved into Jack’s apartment until his was done getting rebuilt after the bomb. “Geoff?” He called out. We heard a groan come from the living room and made our way over. Geoff was laying on the couch, an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand, his arm thrown over his eyes. “Geoff, I have Ashley. Get up.” Geoff groaned again but got up, shaking his head slightly.

“Oh hey guys,” he greeted, yawning. “Didn’t hear you come in.”

“Don’t mind him,” Jack sighed. “He wanted to have a drink to toast his old friends and it became a whole bottle of drinks. Anyways, Ashley, are you ready to become a part of our crew?”

“Yes?” I said slowly.

“Great!” Jack smiled. “I’ll get the others and we’ll head off. Joel are you coming?”

“Me? Nah, I think I’ll stay behind and clean my place out,” he gave a small smile.

“You know you are more than welcome to stay there,” Jack pointed out. “You don’t have to move.”

“It’s better this way, trust me,” Joel replied. “Besides, I found an awesome place not too far from here so who knows? I may stop in once and a while.”

“Good,” Geoff said, slinging an arm around Joel. “I can’t lose another drinking buddy.” He let Joel go and headed downstairs. Jack went to go get the others and while we waited, Joel wrapped his arms around me.

“I’m probably going to be gone when you get back,” he whispered, tightening his hold on me. “I just wanted to say a proper goodbye.”

“Hey, you said I could come see you,” I joked, trying not to cry. “No goodbyes.”

“Yeah,” Joel laughed quietly. He kissed the top of my head and let me go. “Don’t do anything stupid.” He ruffled my hair and left the apartment. Sighing, I sat down on the couch and stared out the window. My life had certainly been turned upside down the last few weeks. I came to the city wanted to be a reporter and found myself in a crew. How did that even happen?

“Hey girl!” Michael yelled as he entered the room. “Ready to get your par-tay on?” He started air humping and I had to laugh.

“Not if it’s that kind of party,” I giggled.

“Yeah, cuz she’s too busy doing that to Ryan!” Ray hooted. They were all dressed in their heist outfits, although Gavin’s was just his everyday clothes, and all four of them had the biggest grins ever. Geoff came back upstairs in his tux and stood in front of me.

“Alright! Tonight we welcome a new member to our crew,” he offered me his hand and helped me stand up. “Let’s go get you initiated!” There was a knock on the door and Jack went to open it, finding Caleb and Ryan. Ryan was in a wheelchair and Caleb looked fucking pissed so I could only guess what happened.

“You are fucking insane you know that?” Jack laughed.

“No way am I missing this,” Ryan grinned. He was also wearing his Vagabond clothes, the skull mask laying on his lap. “Although Caleb insists on coming.”

“I want to make sure you don’t die,” Caleb sighed. “And you are making that extremely hard to do!” All of us headed down to the garage, the Lads going in Michael’s car, Jack taking Caleb and Geoff driving Ryan and I. We headed to a tattoo shop first, Geoff telling me that an old friend of the crew’s worked there. When we got inside I was taken right away into a back room. The guy doing my tattoo was big. He had wide shoulders and a giant beard, much bigger than Jack’s.

“The name’s Adam,” he greeted, shaking my hand. “Hear you’re joining the crew.”

“Yeah…”

“So I guess that means you want the crew sign right?” He asked. I nodded. “Cool. Where abouts were you thinking?” I thought about it for a moment before tapping my right shoulder.

“Here,” I replied.

“Alright. I’ll go get the stuff. Just take your shirt off and sit facing the wall on that chair,” He pointed behind me. “I’ll be back in a minute.” I did as I was told and took my shirt off, folding it up and putting it on the table beside me. The chair Adam pointed too was different. It was made so you could sit backwards and frontwards comfortably. The headrest had been replaced with something to rest my chin on and there were arm rests going both ways. Just as I had gotten comfy, Adam came back into the room, setting some ink down and filling the needle up. “You might feel a sting when this gets going.” He informed me as he cleaned my shoulder. I just nodded. I heard the machine whir to life and bit my lip as Adam set to work.

 

**Ryan’s POV**

After about an hour, Ashley came back out of the room. He could tell instantly that the entire time she had been in pain from the needle and he was upset that he couldn’t have gone in there with her. She put on a brave face though, giving Ryan a small smile as she walked towards them.

“So, where’d ya get it?” Ray asked.

“Shoulder,” Ashley replied. Geoff paid Adam and thanked him before leading us back outside. Caleb pushed Ryan to Geoff’s car and he recalled our argument that happened just before Caleb brought Ryan up to Jack’s apartment.

_“You’re still healing!” Caleb said. “You can’t go gallivanting around the city right now!”_

_“So come with me! You’re a doctor, you can keep an eye on me!” Ryan insisted. “I am not missing her getting initiated!”_

_“Ryan,” Caleb sighed._

_“I’ll fight my way out of here if I have to Caleb and you know it,” Ryan threatened._

He had taken the threat seriously and allowed Ryan to join the others, under the condition that he wouldn’t try anything stupid. Now he held onto Ash’s hand as Geoff drove them up to the mountains outside the city. The initiation was simple really. All Ashley had to do was swear she would never betray the crew and then shoot a flare up into the sky.

“Wait, that’s all?” Ashley turned to Ryan. “That’s easy!” All of them were standing on the very top of the mountain, forming a semi-circle around Ashley. They were all solemn looking, all of them having been in that same position.

“Not as easy as one would think,” Geoff said. “The weight of the vow you have to make is a heavy one. As soon as you speak the words, they bind you to us. Until the day you die you will be a member of the Fake AH Crew.”

“Give me the gun,” Ashley sighed. Geoff took out a bright green flare gun from a case and handed it over to Ashley.

“Okay,” Geoff nodded. “I need you to repeat after me.” Ashley gave the go ahead and Geoff began speaking. “I, Ashley, swear that from this day forth that the Fake AH Crew will be my family and my home. I swear to never betray their trust or turn my back on them when they need me most. No other crew will hold my interest, no other crew will buy me away from the Fake AH. I would sooner jump off this cliff, and end my life now, than betray my family.” Ashley repeated everything Geoff said and then aimed the flare gun up into the night sky and fired it. A blast of green light came from the barrel as the flare flew through the air. They waited until the flare fell and went out before cheering. Michael lifted Ashely up and spun her around while Geoff went and got drinks for everyone. Michael carefully plopped Ashley in Ryan’s lap, who wrapped his arms around her instantly, and went to help Geoff.

“Hey,” Ryan said, nuzzling Ashley’s neck.

“Hi.” They watched as the others opened up beers and started toasting to a new member. Except for Ray. He had an orange juice.

“You’re one of us now,” Ryan smiled as he watched Michael tackle Gavin to the ground.

“Yeah…can I reconsider? I don’t want to be stuck babysitting those two,” Ash joked, nodding towards the two lads rolling around and punching each other on the ground. Ryan chuckled and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small box.

“Ashley,” he held the box up for her to see. “I know we haven’t been together for a long time but I can’t see myself loving anyone other than you.” He watched as her eyes went wide. She gingerly picked the box up and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. It had a gold band with a diamond surrounded by rubies and sapphires.

“Ryan,” she breathed.

“You are beautiful and smart and funny and you’ve made my life worth living for again,” Ryan said. “I was taken away by you the moment I laid eyes on you in that stupid back alleyway with that idiot chasing you.” She laughed quietly at the memory and it made him smile. “I can’t imagine life without you. Will you please make me the happiest psychopath ever and marry me?” He held his breath and watched her for a reaction. After a moment she turned to him and smiled, tears gathering in her eyes.

“Yes.” Ryan smiled and crashed his lips to hers. Suddenly there was a bunch of cheering around them and Geoff popped a campaign bottle above their heads, covering them with the spray. Ashley started laughing, shaking her head at the others.

“Fake AH Crew themed wedding!” Michael yelled.

“Hey, let them plan their own wedding,” Jack said.

“No! The Lads shall plan it!” Gavin fist bumped Michael and Ray.

“Damn right we will!” Ray shouted.

“Please don’t,” Ryan groaned. All of them got into an argument about who would be planning the wedding but eventually the Lads backed off. The seven of them stayed up on that mountain until sunrise, all of them watching the colours play across the skyline. After the sun came up they all packed up and headed back to the apartments, Caleb demanding that Ryan go back to the hospital room they had him in before. As much as Ryan hated it he went anyways, knowing that there wasn’t any point in fighting it. Ashley gave him a light kiss before heading up to her apartment and Ryan watched her go, his entire body filling up with love for her. He was ready for a life with her, for once knowing what the future would hold for him and he was excited for it. Now all he had to do was survive the Lads trying to plan everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo......sequel?


End file.
